oUtSiDeRs
by vAnE - hAnA
Summary: Tom tiene novia....que pasará con Bill, como lo tomará? Descúbranlo
1. El vínculo, la sangre y el dolor

––Genial presentación chicos….simplemente genial…..el público gritó como nunca antes durante todo el concierto…..estoy orgulloso de ustedes; y como ya saben este fue nuestro último concierto en Alemania; mañana partimos a la gira internacional

––Ya sabes Dave siempre puedes contar con nosotros

––Lo sé, lo sé…..solo tengo un pequeño reclamo, y es para ti Bill

––Para mí??

––Si, te he notado muy ausente te sucede algo?? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…..si te sientes enfermo o algo….

––No te preocupes estoy bien solo un poco distraído, y enfermo estoy pero de eso!!

Dave regresó a ver hacia el lugar donde se dirigieron los ojos de Bill, al sillón que estaba a sus espaldas; para él aquello era normal, no entendía por que tanto escándalo, eso es lo que hacen las parejas de novios hasta donde él estaba enterado….

Tom se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón y sobre sus piernas se encontraba una chica; pero no cualquier fan que se le hubiera insinuado durante el concierto o una entrevista; ella era diferente……era su novia……

Bill rodó sus ojos ante la mirada de incomprensión por parte de Dave, claro él como podía saber o sentir lo mismo; después de todo no era a su gemelo al que se lo estaban comiendo a besos…..suspiró de manera cansada, necesitaba tomar algo

––Será que alguien puede traerme un vaso con agua…….tengo la garganta seca

––Ya te lo paso

––Gracias Gustav, se lo pediría a Tom; pero ya ves está muy ocupado……

––Descuida…..y tu Tom deja de armar estas escenas en pleno camerino…..no sabes que es injusto comer delante de los pobres…….

Ante el comentario de su amigo, Tom se separó un poco de su novia para contestarle que no era su culpa que ellos no pudieran conseguirse una novia, y que le deje en paz…..

––Déjalo, que disfrute mientras puede…..total ya empezamos la nueva gira

––En eso tienes razón Bill, tu hermano tendrá que despedirse de ella por un tiempo

Gustav le dio el vaso con agua a Bill, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón delante del de su hermano; sabía que era una tortura el mirarlo; sentía morir con cada beso y caricia que su hermano le correspondía a ella; ese debía ser su lugar….debía serlo; pero en el fondo era masoquista; quería sentir el dolor, necesitaba hacerlo, eso le recordaba que todavía estaba despierto

Y es que se sentía como en un sueño, desde el momento en que Tom había anunciado que estaba enamorado, y nada más y nada menos que de la sobrina de Dave; maldita la hora en que su manager la trajo, con el estúpido pretexto de que era su cumpleaños y que su único deseo era conocerlos……ja,ja bonita sorpresa

Bill no se había dado cuenta pero la mano que sujetaba el vaso empezó a cerrarse cada vez con más fuerza, con cada beso, sonrisa y caricia el agarre se cerraba más y más; hasta que no soportó más y el vaso estalló en su mano, derramando el agua junto con los pedazos de vidrio por el piso……pero él ni siquiera lo notó estaba muy ocupado con sus celos como para hacerlo

Tom sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano derecha, era como si algo se estuviera clavando en ella; no pudo aguantar más el dolor y se separó bruscamente de los labios de ella para emitir un quejido de dolor; que era lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo entendía

El grito de su asistente le puso sobre aviso de lo que estaba pasando, el vaso que estaba en la mano derecha de Bill se había roto, pero su hermano no tenía una expresión de dolor al contrario reflejaba algo que él no podía descifrar; que le sucedía al menor…..

––Bill, despierta!! No ves que el vaso está roto

––……Qué!!…….que cosa……

––Mira!!

Tom se levantó de aquel sillón y se puso frente a Bill levantado su mano para que este pudiera verla; parecía que su gemelo había perdido la capacidad de sentir y ver las cosas

Bill miró su mano; de ella brotaba un líquido rojo,su sangre; pudo ver los pedazos de vidrio que se incrustaban en su blanca piel, y no se explicaba como no sentía dolor, tal vez su corazón estaba tan enseñado a no sentir nada y disfrazar sus emociones, que ya no era capaz de sentir ningún dolor; como hacerlo si estaba roto en mil pedazos; como usas algo que está en ese estado…

Miró a los ojos a su hermano para ver si él le podía explicar algo, y notó el dolor en su rostro, Tom estaba sintiendo lo que se suponía era para él; así de fuerte era su vínculo; por algo eran gemelos; aún sobrevivía eso.

––Tom??

––Bill no te muevas……no te asustes……que alguien llame a un médico

––Ya fueron por alguien, tranquilo Tom, él estará bien….es fuerte y no es nada grave

––Nada grave!!

––Amy por favor, es mi hermanito…..tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preocuparme por él

––Tu hermanito!!

Bill que se encontraba en un estado de Shock reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras, como se atrevía a tratarlo así en un momento como ese…..que se creía

––Tom, suéltame!!…..te recuerdo que eres 10 minutos mayor…..nada más; además estoy bien si quieres puedes irte, yo me quedo a esperar al doctor

––No te dejaré…..se lo que odias a los médicos; por favor podrían salir…..Amy tu también; nos vemos afuera en la camioneta ve con Gustav y Georg; ya los alcanzamos

Y así lo hicieron, todos salieron dejando a los gemelos en el camerino completamente solos; y el silencio se tornó incómodo entre los dos parecía que en la mitad de la habitación se había formado un abismo que los separaba……..pero su vínculo los unía

El dolor en la mano de Tom se hizo más intenso cuando Bill trató de retirar el pedazo más grande de vidrio que tenía incrustado en la palma; se hizo tan insoportable que no pudo aguantar el grito que clamaba por salir de su garganta

––Ayyyyy!! Bill te puedes quedar quieto, no ves que me duele

––Lo…..siento.—dijo el menor con un hilo de voz

––Lo sé……pero como no te diste cuenta de que estabas apretando tanto el vaso…..tu eres cuidadoso que te sucedió??

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Bill, quería decirle que los celos lo estaban volviendo loco, que ya no podía pasar un minuto más sin confesarle su amor….iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente; y el doctor apareció en la habitación

––Buenas noches…..ya me explicaron lo que sucedió; a ver déjeme ver su mano

Bill extendió la mano, cerrando sus ojos no quería ver cuando retirara los pedazos y su sangre empezara a brotar nuevamente de la herida

––Tal parece que el corte en la mitad de la palma va a necesitar unos puntos; los demás sanaran espontáneamente en unos días

––Puntos!! Me va a coser……no….no puede dejarlo así

––Me temo que no, sino lo cierro seguirá sangrando y puede tener serios problemas si se infecta la herida

––No te preocupes Bill, yo estoy aquí dame tu mano y no la sueltes hasta que todo termine

––Pero Tom…..

––Nada de peros ya escuchaste; ahora déjate curar; deja de ser un niño pequeño y mimado

––No soy pequeño……

––Ja,ja,ja reconoces entonces que eres mimado

––Tampoco……

El doctor procedió a anestesiar la piel que rodeaba a la herida; para tomar el hilo y la aguja y suturarla dejando cuatro puntos a su paso; durante todo ese tiempo Tom sostuvo fuertemente la otra mano de Bill, mientras este se retorcía, y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

––Eso es todo…..espero que no haya sido tan malo; lo hice con mucho cuidado así que no le quedará ninguna cicatriz; eso si debe cuidarse, vendarse la herida y no hacer mucho esfuerzo con esa mano; ya que se pueden safar los puntos….. lo veré en unos quince días

––……Doctor vamos a salir de gira….no estaremos en quince días

––Entonces deberá retirarse los puntos en otro lugar, eso si no pude dejar de tomar la medicación que le voy a dar; es para el dolor y evitar la infección

––No se preocupe yo me encargo de que se las tome, Ud solo dígame cuando debe hacerlo

––Todo esta en esta receta, pero lo más importante es que no haga esfuerzos

––Descuide yo estaré pendiente de él

El doctor abandonó la habitación cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de sí; otra vez se quedaron solos, Bill esperaba que Tom no continuara con su interrogatorio, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

––Bueno, Bill ya sabes de hoy en adelante nada de esfuerzos, tus cosas las llevará alguien de staff

––……Ok

––Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, que te pasa…normalmente hablas hasta por los codos y hoy ni siquiera he escuchado tu voz; solo en el concierto

––Si es todo….vámonos

Y sin más salió por la puerta sin regresar a ver a su hermano, Tom estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de su gemelo, en otra ocasión el menor le hubiera indicado su cicatriz, se hubiera quejado, en fin el drama hubiera sido el protagonista principal de la escena; algo estaba pasando y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Llegaron a la camioneta, desde que Tom estaba con Amy dejó de sentarse alado de Bill, ahora él iba siempre solo en el asiento de atrás; una vez los Gs intentaron sentarse con él pero solo consiguieron que el silencio del menor los acompañe.

Una vez dentro, Gustav empezó con el tan tedioso interrogatorio, acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que él solo quería descansar y ya, era tanto pedir que por un día él no fuera el centro de atención….

––A ver Bill déjanos ver tu herida, que te dijo el doctor

––Pues nada, me cogió unos puntos y listo

––Y lo dices tan tranquilo….Bill no estarás enfermo verdad; acaso te duele la garganta

––No por que!!

––Por que no has hablado nada en todo el día, antes era imposible callarte…..

––Déjalo quieres, estoy cansado es todo

––Bueno, bueno; con ese geniecito mejor lo dejamos para otro día

Al menos consiguió que ya nadie lo moleste, y pudo cerrar sus ojos, no era que estuviera con sueño, es que no quería seguir viendo a Tom; pero sin darse cuenta poco a poco el cansancio del día empezó a surgir efecto en su cuerpo, tanto saltar por el escenario, posar para las fotos, firmar autógrafos….. en fin.

Estuvo dormido durante unos diez minutos aproximadamente, ni siquiera notó que la camioneta ya se había estacionado; cuando unos leves empujones en su hombro lo despertaron era uno de sus asistentes; se sintió aliviado; iría a su habitación y se recostaría un rato, antes de tomar una ducha.

Iban a subir todos en el mismo ascensor, pero Bill pensó que sería buena idea irse después él solo; así llegaría sin interrupciones y latosas despedidas.

––Bill no vas a subir

––Más tarde primero me voy al bar

––Escuché bien, acaso dijiste que ibas al bar…..

––Si…..y no te sorprendas tanto Georg

––Es que no lo puedo creer….simplemente no lo creo

––Pues créelo, nos vemos mañana

Bill se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos al bar; lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era escuchar más comentarios

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Tom no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, como iba a irse al bar a la mitad de la noche, con una herida en su mano, y teniendo que hacer sus maletas para salir mañana a primera hora al aeropuerto, así no era su hermano; él siempre era el responsable; él que tenía sus cosas empacadas y en la puerta diez minutos antes, incluso le ayudaba a él a hacer las suyas.

––Oye Tom, que le pasa a Bill??

––No….lo sé Gustav

––No te parece que no debería estar solo en un bar……ya sabes con tanta gente que nos conoce……

––Lo sé, pero yo no soy su maldito guardián; además el esta grandecito y puede salir a donde él quiera

––Ok, ok lo siento, era solo un comentario

––Perdón….. se que ustedes también se preocupan por él; pero lo mejor será darle un poco de espacio para que se tranquilice

––Es lo mejor…..además tenemos que empacar nuestras cosas

**Bueno aquí les dejo este primer capítulo, lo escribo mientras se me quita el bloqueo mental del otro fic; espero que les agrade la idea**

**Ya saben ni la banda ni sus integrantes me pertenecen, sugerencias, comentarios y demás en los reviews o a mi correo**


	2. El bar y Ben

Una vez dentro del bar Bill se dirigió a uno de los bancos situados cerca de la barra, necesitaba un trago pero no quería estar solo en compañía de sus pensamientos, suficiente tortura por un día; al menos en ese lugar podría conversar con alguien

––Hola, qué te sirvo

––Un Vodka, por favor

––Con mucho gusto, ya te lo traigo

El muchacho que atendía en aquel bar le entregó el vaso con la bebida, mencionándole que si necesitaba algo se lo hiciera saber que él estaría por las mesas.

––Genial, ahora hasta él se va…..mejor me tomo esto y me voy a seguir en la habitación

Mientras el contenido descendía por su garganta, y llegaba a su estómago; para desde ese lugar repartirse a cada una de las células de su cuerpo, Bill no pudo evitar un suspiro de frustración; acaso estaba condenado a estar solo…….que tenía él de malo

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el chico que atendía ahí habia regresado

––Veo que tienes prisa por terminar tu trago…….mejor tómatelo despacio, asi lo puedes disfrutar

––Ahhhh

––ja,ja además estas distraído

––Lo siento…..estoy como en otro lugar

––Ya lo noté, quieres que te sirva otro

––Si, gracias

––Ten, pero esta vez trata de tomártelo despacio; sino te vas a emborrachar en un dos por tres

––Lo sé…..

––Por cierto soy Ben

––Bill

––Esta bien Bill, antes de nada te hospedas aquí

––………A que viene eso

––No pienses nada malo, es que si eres huésped me será más fácil pedir que alguien te lleve a tu habitación, o sino te pido un taxi cuando salgas

––Descuida, me hospedo aquí

––Chévere entonces puedes seguir a lo que viniste

––Oye, como que esta un poco vacio el lugar….

––Si siempre es así entre semana, los fines de semana es cuando la cosa se pone mejor; ahora solo estan los hombres que vienen con sus amantes, o uno que otro que prefiere estar aquí que en su casa

––Y tu en cual categoría estás

––………Que!!

––Deja de tomarte las cosas tan en serio; por lo visto no vienes con nadie así que amante no es, debe ser lo segundo; no quieres irte a tu habitación

Acaso Ben era brujo, o lo estaba espiando; como sabía todo eso

––No es eso…..solo necesitaba un trago

––Aja……..si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, pero dudo que un chico tan simpático como tu no tenga mejores cosas que hacer que emborracharse solo en un bar

Estaba escuchando bien, no podía ser que aquel chico estuviera coqueteando con él; no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas

––No es eso, es que vengo de una presentación y necesitaba relajarme un poco

––Presentación??

––Si soy cantante…..

––Con razón tu rostro se me hacía conocido, en la mañana unas chicas tenían unos posters con tu foto

––Si……..debieron ser fans, en la mañana tuvimos una reunión con un grupo que ganó un concurso para conocernos; y ya sabes como es; los gritos, los abrazos…..

––Entonces estás estresado….

––Algo parecido, más bien diría agotado

––Bueno, como eres famoso la casa invita el siguiente trago

––Gracias…..tiene sus ventajas el ser famoso

––Podría decirse; aunque no voy a dejar que te emborraches solo, debo dar un servicio de calidad a los clientes, por eso voy a tomar contigo

––Ahhhh….. pero que buen anfitrión resultaste

––Modestia aparte, tengo mis momentos; pero yo me voy a tomar algo más fuerte…..

––Y dime, se van a quedar mucho tiempo

––No, mañana salimos de gira

––Con más razón entonces debemos celebrar, ya que quien sabe cuando te vuelva a ver

––Si vamos a estar afuera unos dos meses

––Oye y que te pasó en la mano, acaso alguna fan te lo hizo….

––Nada que ver…..fue un accidente tonto, apreté mucho un vaso y se rompió en mi mano

––Pero te cogieron puntos verdad

––Aja….fueron cuatro; pero sabes no me duele

––No te duele……no te parece extraño

––Un poco, pero mejor sino siento nada

––Tienes razón…..además con tanto trago no creo que puedas sentir

––Ya lo creo…..oye y que hora es??

––Son las cinco de la mañana

––Las CINCO!!

––Si por que??

––Tengo que estar listo en una hora para salir al aeropuerto……y….ni…siquiera….me…puedo…parar

––Ven te llevo; total mi turno ya terminó

––Bueno…..espera….busco….las….llaves…..aquí estan….vamos

––Qué rápido pasó la noche

––Cuando te estas divirtiendo eso pasa

Y era verdad Bill había pasado la noche entera conversando con Ben, le había quedado de lo mejor el haber ido al bar; casi no había pensado en Tom; no se arrepentía de su decisión….ni siquiera le importaba los regaños que iba a recibir por no estar listo, estaba cansado de ser el responsable, el predecible; eso se había acabado

Ben tomó a Bill por la cintura y este pasó su brazo por los hombros de él asi ninguno de los dos se caería mientras trataban de llegar a la habitación del menor

––Oye presiona bien el botón……ese no es!!

––Shhh….tranquilo; si sigues gritando así vas a despertar a todo el hotel

––Lo siento…..pero es que no lo estas haciendo bien…..

––Miren quien habla, por tu culpa terminamos aplastando el timbre del conserje en lugar del ascensor……

––No me regañes, las puertas son parecidas…..

––Ya está….ahora entremos despacio; en que piso es

––No lo recuerdo…..creo que esta en la tarjeta

––A ver, es la habitación 505…….quinto piso

––Pues allá vamos, oye te pregunto algo

––Claro…..

––No se como hacerlo…..nunca se lo había preguntado esto a otra persona que no fuera mi hermano

––Y que es……dilo, total si no puedo contestarlo no lo hago y ya

––Ok……tu crees que soy atractivo

––Que!!

––Siiiiii……mi hermano dice que si pero yo no estoy muy convencido, como somos gemelos……dudo mucho que su opinión sea confiable

Ben se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Bill, sabía que debía contestarle la verdad no sería justo de otra manera

––La verdad Bill es que si eres atractivo…..deberías confiar en la palabra de tu hermano

––Ahhhhh, esta bien

Y las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso; al salir Bill casi se tropieza; sino era por el brazo de Ben en su cintura sin duda estaría en el suelo en estos momentos

––ja,ja,ja lo siento

––descuida, creo que tu habitación esta al final del pasillo

––Yo creo que si

Tom no pudo dormir mucho durante la noche, había llamado a la habitación de Bill varias veces y nunca contestó; estaba preocupado eran ya las cinco donde se había metido; estaba cambiándose cuando escuchó sonidos en el pasillo……esa risa, era Bill

Abrió la puerta para reclamarle pero no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra al ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos; un extraño tenía la mano en la cintura de su gemelo, y este reía de lo más emocionado mientras se abrazaba a su cuello, que demonios había pasado en la noche

––BILL!!

––Tom…….que haces despierto a estas horas…….

––Tu que crees, estoy alistándome para salir……como deberías hacerlo tu en lugar de armar escándalos en el pasillo

––Pero cuales escándalos……estoy conversando con mi amigo Ben…..él me está llevando a la habitación

––Ahhh…. Tu amigo, y se puede saber donde lo conociste

––Ayyyy Tom deja el papel de hermano mayor…….sabes que…. nos vemos

––Ben nos vamos……

––Claro, es por acá Bill

Y ante la mirada atónita de Tom, los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta de la habitación del menor……pero quien se creía…..acaso estaba loco

Iba a salir detrás de su hermano cuando escuchó la voz de Amy que lo estaba llamando

––Tom que pasó

––Nada, descansa…..voy a salir un momento

––A donde vas…..

––Voy a ver a Bill

––Deja en paz a tu hermano, es muy temprano para que lo despiertes

––Descuida…él ya esta despierto

Y sin más salió directo a la puerta que estaba alado de la suya, empezó a golpear pero al no escuchar respuesta, empezó a desesperarse

––Bill abre la puerta…….

––Bill abre la maldita puerta!!

––Bill si no abres, tiro la puerta abajo!!

––Pero que escándalo es este……..

––Lo siento Georg, pero Bill esta adentro con un extraño y no me abre

––Que está con quien…….

––No lo sé….acaba de llegar hace cinco minutos con un tipo, dice que es su amigo y que lo está ayudando

––Tom déjalo en paz…….al menos ya está haciendo amigos

––No……que tal si es algún pervertido o un secuestrador

––Deja la paranoia a un lado, si fuera eso no crees que ya abría pasado algo durante la noche……

––Mejor termina de arreglarte…..ya hablarás con él en el avión

Aunque Tom no se sentía satisfecho con eso, no podía hacer nada más; ya discutiría con Bill sobre eso de traer a desconocidos a su habitación; no era seguro para él, ni para los demás; y ya hablaría también con los de seguridad como se les ocurre dejarlo solo

Mientras tanto en la habitación Bill se encargaba de botar toda la ropa dentro de las maletas, no le importaba sino estaba doblada, cogió sus pulseras, anillos, cadenas y demás accesorios y los metió en uno de sus bolsos

Ben lo miraba desde la cama; había querido ayudar pero Bill le dijo que no era necesario que ya tenía práctica en eso de hacer las maletas al apuro

––Ben, puedes sacar mis gafas de aquel bolso; voy al baño a maquillarme

––No piensas cambiarte…..mira que sigues con lo mismo

––No tengo ganas, ya lo haré cuando llegue al otro hotel

––Como quieras; oye aquel chico que estaba todo enojado……es tu hermano…verdad

––Si es Tom, y no te preocupes por él…….es un pesado

––……Pero si lo miras desde su punto de vista tiene razón…..yo soy un desconocido

––Déjalo, antes él hacía lo mismo……..

––Bill lo mejor será que me vaya……no quiero causarte más problemas…..ha sido un gusto el conocerte, eres un gran chico, suerte en tu carrera…..aunque por lo que me contaste ayer te va de maravilla

––Espera….no te vayas, no le hagas caso…..

––No es por eso…..ya te digo es mejor que me vaya, cuando regreses me cuentas como te fue en tu gira

––Lo prometo….. tu también eres un buen chico……gracias por acompañarme anoche

––No me des las gracias, lo hice con mucho gusto…..pero prométeme que no te vas a poner a tomar con desconocidos en los bares; recuerda no todos serán tan buenos como yo

­­––Ya lo sé……no volveré a hacerlo

Bill se acercó a Ben para abrazarlo antes de que salga por la puerta, y depositó un beso en su mejilla

––Cuidate Bill

––Tu también Ben…..y gracias de nuevo

Así fue como el menor terminó nuevamente solo en su habitación, total esa era ya la historia de su vida……se dio la vuelta y regresó al baño para terminar de arreglarse; tenía ganas de dormir y no hacer nada más pero sabía que lo más seguro era que las fans estuvieran afuera y tomarían fotos; y no podía darse el lujo de lucir como si hubiera salido del bar hace cinco minutos aunque fuera verdad.

––Que horror, lo mejor será usar las gafas, un gorro y una chaqueta…..ya veré como hago para cambiarme después…..

Acababa de colocarse las gafas cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta

––Señor Kaulitz, está listo, venimos por sus maletas??

––Pasen…..

––Están sobre la cama, y los demás??

––Ya están abajo en la camioneta

––Genial…..simplemente genial

Sabía lo que le esperaba otra sesión de interminables preguntas, si la prensa era agotadora sus amigos lo eran más; por que a ellos no podía engañarlos con una de sus ya preparadas e infalibles sonrisas; ni con uno de sus habituales discursos.

El camino desde su habitación a la camioneta se le hizo demasiado corto; entró saludando a todos con la mano; por algún motivo había perdido la capacidad de articular palabras…..tal vez era la miraba de curiosidad de los demás o la de enojo proveniente de los ojos de su hermano.

––Bill que gusto que no acompañes el día de hoy……

––Por favor Georg, no estoy de humor para tus juegos

––Me lo imagino debes tener una resaca espantosa, pero descuida con unos analgésicos se te pasa

––Y hablando de eso no deberías tomarte algo para esa herida

––No….

Durante el resto del trayecto hacia el aeropuerto Bill no articuló otra palabra más, era mentira eso de que no debía tomarse nada para la herida, pero no podía mezclar el alcohol que circulaba por su sangre con tabletas; no era una buena combinación; ya se las tomaría en el hotel

En la entrada del aeropuerto se encontraba Dave, él no estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho Bill la noche anterior; si fuera así ya lo hubiera llamado al celular reclamándole lo poco profesional de su parte por estar emborrachándose en un bar.

––Hey, muchachos espero que esten listos; salimos en diez minutos

––Si Dave, todo está listo….

––Oye Bill esa no es la ropa que usaste ayer en el concierto??

––Ummmm…. No lo creo Dave, debes estar confundido…..esta es otra

––Tal vez, aunque podría asegurar que es la misma camisa negra, y el mismo jean…..pero bueno

––Tengo que comunicarles que apenas lleguemos a París, no iremos al hotel sino al estudio debemos dar una entrevista……antes de que protesten, no pude hacer nada el contrato está así

––Pero Dave……

––Nada de peros, eso si tendrán la tarde libre; y al día siguiente ensayo antes de la nueva presentación

––Bill puedo hablar contigo a solas??

––Claro Dave….

––Los demás pueden sentarse, pediré que les traigan algo de comer

Bill se puso nervioso, estaba casi seguro de que Dave lo regañaría por lo de la noche anterior; estaba dispuesto a escuchar la letanía sobre la responsabilidad, el profesionalismo, la imagen y demás cosas……

––Siéntate Bill

––Quiero aprovechar que estamos un poco a solas, para preguntarte nuevamente que te pasa, te noto muy distraído, distante cuando cantas; tu voz está ahí pero le falta algo; suena diferente, vacía diría yo; y todo el staff se está dando cuenta de eso

––No me pasa nada……

––Bill se que no me estás diciendo la verdad…..pero si hay algo que pueda hacer dímelo, con gusto lo haré para que regrese el Bill que conozco

Como decirle que lo mejor sería que su querida sobrina desaparezca de la faz de la tierra; que si su voz suena vacía es por que no tiene a nadie a quien cantarle; que no puede plasmarle en su voz todo el amor que siente por Tom; desde el día que anunció su noviazgo y el corazón del menor se rompió en mil pedazos; su voz había muerto; las palabras ya no significaban nada; solo sílabas inertes que las repetía por costumbre.

––En serio Dave, estoy bien

––Como quieras, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien sabes que cuentas conmigo

––Y como va tu mano??

––Mejor, no me duele pero el médico me indicó que no haga esfuerzo con ella, pero descuida puedo sostener el micrófono con la otra

––Bueno eso me deja más tranquilo, pero eso sí los puntos te los retiras en la fecha que te indicó

––Si…..es en unos quince días

––Bill, pasando al motivo por el cual te llamé a solas, es por que quiero pedirte un favor inmenso….estas en tu derecho de negarte

––Un favor, dime cual??

––A pesar de que no te sientes bien y todo eso, quisiera presentarte al cantante de un nuevo grupo con el que la disquera está arreglando un contrato….es hijo de un amigo mío, pero tiene problemas para modular un poco su voz, y estoy seguro que tu lo podrías ayudar

––Yo!! No sería mejor un profesor de canto

––Créeme ya lo han intentado, pero como te explico….él es un poco rebelde…y no creo que eso le sirva de mucho, tal vez acceda contigo

––No lo sé Dave…….estoy últimamente un poco distraído y como tu dijiste mi voz no está en su mejor momento, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda

––Al contrario Bill yo creo que esto sería lo mejor para los dos; así practican juntos y pueden salir adelante

––Déjame pensar…..y para cuando nos reuniríamos con él

––Yo te aviso, ellos también están de gira; sería de ver si coincidimos en algún lugar

––Bueno voy a meditar tu propuesta hasta ese momento

––Gracias Bill, y por favor que se mantenga entre los dos

––No te preocupes no tengo a quien contárselo

––_Dave, ya está listo todo para abordar_

––Bien, ya vamos

Dave se separó de Bill dejándolo en ese sillón

––Que favor más extraño el que me pide Dave, yo profesor de canto; que va!!

Se paró de su lugar tomando el bolso con su otra mano, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la pista para abordar el avión, el viaje sería largo, perfecto para descansar y reponerse de todo lo acontecido; al menos eso pensaba él…..

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación, las cosas se nos van a ir complicando poco a poco de aquí en adelante**

**Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan bye**


	3. En el avión

Bill subió primero al avión, tenía que hacerlo así se sentaría en los primeros asientos lejos de los demás integrantes de la banda que preferían la parte de atrás.

Colocó su bolso en el asiento de alado así nadie le preguntaría si podía sentarse ahí, quería soledad por una maldita vez.

De repente pasó algo…..su herida empezó a doler; maldijo por lo bajo; Tom tenía sus pastillas…. que haría literalmente no podía levantarse de ese lugar, era como si estuviera pegado al asiento; decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar al dolor…..total ya se le pasaría.

Se escuchó la voz del captitán anunciando que el avión despegaría y que se coloquen sus cinturones, el menor lo hizo de mala gana, con el dolor que sentía en la mano apenas y podía moverla; hizo unos intentos pero no, no podía hacerlo

––Te ayudo??–– era la voz de la azafata, que se dio cuenta de la lucha de Bill contra el cinturón

––Emmm….gracias

––De nada….y ya sabes si necesitas algo solo pídemelo

––Ok……me podrías traer un vaso con vodka

––……Esta bien….algo más

––Si un poco de hielo en una funda

––Hielo…..

––Si es para colocármelo en la mano

––Ya regreso….

Bill sacó de su bolso el reproductor de música, sería lo mejor cantar un poco; claro que no lo haría en voz alta; no quería escuchar los reclamos de los demás; y su voz no estaba muy afinada que digamos

––Aquí tienes el hielo y tu bebida

––Gracias….

––Algo más

––Si…podrías regresar en unos diez minutos con otro vodka

––Claro….

Empezó a sonar la música, tenía canciones de sus grupos favoritos; la primera fue de Placebo….mientras escuchaba la letra empezó a entonarla pero moviendo solo sus labios; sin olvidar de tomar poco a poco su bebida; ya nada le sabía igual, todo era amargo

Colocó el hielo sobre su piel, por un momento el frío le hizo temblar pero lo ayudaba a calmar un poco el dolor….

Empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando una mano se colocó sobre su hombro abrió los ojos pesadamente, quien lo estaba molestando ahora; justo cuando el sueño empezaba a llegar a su cuerpo

––Aquí está tu otra bebida….

––Ahhhh…..gracias; puedes llevarte el hielo; ya no lo necesito

––Y tampoco necesitas esto…..

––Tom!! Que haces, quieres dejarme en paz…..no eres mi madre lo sabías…..

––No lo soy, pero si tu hermano mayor y ya bebiste suficiente anoche…..así que lléveselo por favor

––Esta bien–– y sin más la azafata se retiró dejando a los gemelos frente a frente

––Puedes mover tus cosas…..quiero platicar contigo

––Fíjate que no, además estoy escuchando música, hablemos otro día

––Lo quieras o no vamos a hablar Bill

El menor con un gesto de fastidio movió su bolso y apagó el reproductor, lo escucharía, pero él no dijo nada acerca de mirarlo así que se puso a ver por la pequeña ventana a su lado; a aquel océano de nubes blancas que llenaban todo a su alrededor

––Bill…..dime que te sucede??

––N A D A, y ya estoy cansado de que me lo esten preguntando cada cinco minutos…..acaso es que ustedes saben algo….me voy a morir para que esten tan preocupados por mi……solo soy el estúpido cantante…..como para que armen tanto escándalo

––Quieres parar…..estás a la defensiva todo el tiempo, no estas cansado de eso

––No…..y vete que quiero dormir; además el dolor me está matando y tu bien sabes que tenemos una entrevista…..debo prepararme

––Por que no me lo dijiste, te hubiera dado la medicación

––No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie…..y ya estoy grandecito puedo aguantar un dolor sabías…..

––Veo que no vas a cambiar de actitud, siempre serás un mimado cabeza dura

––Cuando quieras hablar sabes donde encontrarme

––Si en los brazos de esa…..y ya vete quieres

––Sabes deberías conseguirte una novia o alguien que te aguante ese genio que tienes últimamente…..te hace falta un poco de acción….hermanito

––Vete de una buena vez Tom……no me provoques

––Ok…..señor Bill como ordene; y si fuera tú me cambiaría de ropa, Dave no se dio cuenta, pero los demás si

––Yo se lo que hago…..y si nos les parece nos vemos en el hotel después de la entrevista, si la pueden hacer sin mi; solo diles lo que me pasó en la mano y asunto solucionado

––Deja de decir estupideces Bill…..no podemos preocupar a la prensa con niñerías tuyas

Sin más Tom se levantó del asiento, dejando a Bill con las palabras en la boca; sabía que si se quedaba no conseguiría nada; su hermano es muy orgulloso como para ceder así; ya lo haría eventualemente

Bill parecía una fiera enjaulada en esos dos asientos, quería gritar, matar a alguien si era posible; después de escuchar a Tom

Como pudo el muy imbécil decirme que son niñerías; y lo peor me dijo que consiga una novia…..esto ya esta llegando al límite; una cosa es que él lo haga y otra muy diferente lo que yo quiero.

Acaso pude ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos; donde está nuestro vínculo.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde su plática, y no estaba para nada tranquilo….debía hacer algo lo que sea, sino se volvería loco y terminaría lanzándose por la puerta al vacio.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes pedirle a la azafata que le consiga una de sus maletas; necesitaba cambiarse antes de llegar

Unos golpes en la puerta le anunciaban que sus cosas habían llegado, sacó su mano para tomarla; dando un gracias la volvió a cerrar nuevamente

––Ayyy que me pongo, todo está arrugado; maldita sea como se me ocurrió colocar las cosas así

Al final después de sacar toda la ropa y lazarla por el piso, se decidió por una camisa negra que era la más presentable de todas, se colocó el jean negro y los mismos zapatos, ya que los demás estaban en la otra maleta.

Era hora del maquillaje y los accesorios; no se peinaría como lo hacía siempre; primero por que no tenía secadora en ese lugar y segundo por que su mano no se lo permitía

––A ver me lo voy a dejar liso sin el gorro por que no se va a ver bien con la camisa; con esta cadena de plata y esta pulsera; anillos…. si este de aquí

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos encerrado en aquel sitio; empezó con el maquillaje, aunque estaba decidido a usar gafas por que las ojeras no se las podría cubrir con nada y los ojos rojos peor….ya se inventaría algo para no sacárselas

Bill estaba al tanto del poder que tenía en sus manos; bastaba con que les dedicara una sonrisa y una caricia suelta a las personas, y ellas se olvidaban de todo y cedían ante sus peticiones por más descabelladas que fueran; sonrió con malicia al recordarlo; todos se encontraban convencidos de que era un chico inocente cuando en realidad se escondía todo un demonio en su interior.

Una última mirada al espejo; todo perfecto como siempre, su reflejo se lo indicaba; además probaría un poco su nueva apariencia; salió decidido a encontrar una víctima cercana; y ahí estaba sirviendo las bebidas

No era que le emocionara mucho estar seduciendo a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. Pero estaba tan molesto con Tom que necesitaba entretenerse en algo, y ya que no podría dormir que mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que escuchar adulaciones para levantarle el ego

Caminó por el corredor ignorando las miradas del staff, sabía que se veía bien, pero sus planes superaban el tener que estar conversando con ellos

––Bill, veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor….hasta te ves mejor

––Gracias Georg……cuando quieras te ayudo a elegir ropa, para que no salgas como Tom….

––Y que tiene de malo mi ropa

––Nada cariño, no le hagas caso; esta de mal humor tu hermano

––Si cariño….no me hagas caso….yo que se de esto; solo soy Bill Kaulitz, el chico de 18 años más deseado del planeta

Bill se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta alguna, sabía que Amy debía tener cara de pocos amigos

Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y presionó el botón de la azafata

––Si te puedo ayudar en algo

––Aja, ya que el pesado ese que tengo por hermano no me deja beber….podrías acercarte un poco, no te lo puedo decir en voz alta

La chica se acercó un poco más y Bill sin darle tiempo a reaccionar colocó sus labios cerca de su oreja para susurrarle las palabras; lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera y un rubor decorara sus mejillas ante tal acción, sonrió felíz para sus adentros; lo estaba logrando

––Serías tan amable de traerme otro trago….será nuestro secreto…..

––Cla….cla…claro ahora mismo te lo traigo

Sin demora se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al bar del avión; todo esto ante la mirada de Tom que ya sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, y no lo podía creer; estaba convencido de que debía encontrarle una novia y rápido a su gemelo sino terminaría cometiendo alguna locura en uno de sus arranques

Para que nadie se de cuenta de cual era su contenido, la chica decidió colocar la bebida en una taza de café, y de esta manera se la llevó a Bill

––Aquí tienes tu café…..

––Gracias…..linda; pero no te vayas siéntate un momento

––No….no puedo estoy trabajando

––Descuida…..si es por eso

Bill se levantó de su asiento y dio la vuelta; buscando a Dave con su mirada

––Dave…..hey Dave…..

––Si Bill que sucede

––Hay algún problema en que….cual es tu nombre…..

––Susan

––Hay algún problema en que Susan se siente conmigo a platicar

––No lo creo Bill…..

––Ya….gracias

––Lo ves ahora puedes sentarte

Los Gs estaban atónitos ante esto, Bill comportándose así no era normal; él era más reservado en cuanto al tema de chicas; no empezaba a coquetear con alguien y menos delante de todo el equipo

––Oye Tom….que le sucede a Bill, ya me esta dando hasta miedo; últimamente parece otro

––Yo que sé…..ahora hace cada locura

––Con que no se le de por hacer lo mismo en público

––Lo dudo, ya saben que él no haría nada que pusiera en mal a la banda

––Y donde nos quedamos…..si tu nombre es Susan; mucho gusto soy Bill

––Siii….ya lo sé

––Oye gracias por lo del "café"

––No hay problema…..

––Dime te interesaría platicar conmigo, ya estamos cerca de llegar pero es que me siento solo….

––No te preocupes, yo te acompaño

––Gracias que amable…..sabes esto de la soledad apesta

––Me lo imagino…..

––Ja,ja dudo mucho estas muy simpática como para estar sola

––Gra…gracias; pero no estoy con nadie

––Mejor para mi entonces……

––Que!!

El grito por parte de ella no se hizo esperar llamando la atención de todos…..

––Cariño no grites que los demás van a escuchar

––Lo…lo siento; es que nunca pensé que tu me harías caso

––Ni yo tampoco…..

––Dijiste algo….

––Si que yo tampoco pensaba que me ibas a tomar en cuenta….siendo tan bonita

––Te confieso algo??

––Claro….

––Todas mis amigas y yo estamos enamoradas de ti, eres tan guapo, tan perfecto….que pareces irreal

––Pues ya lo ves, soy de carne y hueso

––Ya lo creo….

––Adelante puedes tocarme no voy a desaparecer

––En serio

––Solo no me despeines o toques mi cara; por lo demás siéntete libre

Susan colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Bill, pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría del sueño; pero no…y se tornó mejor cuando él tomó su mano y la descendió por su pecho; casi se desmaya de la emoción

––Siento interrumpirlos, pero estamos cerca deben colocarse los cinturones nuevamente

––Pero que pesados son todos ustedes; nunca se puede tener un momento de privacidad aquí; para la próxima vez quiero viajar en un avión yo solo

Y como lo anunciaron estaban a cinco minutos de la pista; Susan se retiró a su lugar dejando a Bill solo; él se sentía satisfecho de su hazaña; además estaba más relajado para la entrevista.

Miró por la ventanilla y vio al grupo de fans que estaban ahí sobre la pista; se colocó sus gafas dispuesto a salir y firmar autógrafos; si su hermano no lo quería ya se encargaría él de hacérselo notar; además era su idea que él consiguiera novia……y el menor estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerlo reaccionar; aunque había un pequeño obstáculo…..Amy

**Tengo un pequeño anuncio para ustedes, en los reviews me han preguntado por Ben, lamento decirles que no va a aparecer tal vez en el futuro; pero no es uno de los personajes fuertes; más adelante aparecerá el decisivo en la historia, por lo pronto aquí esta la continuación**

**Nos vemos ya saben sugerencias, comentarios, críticas todo es aceptado en reviews o a mi email**

**Gracias por leer la historia**


	4. La Entrevista

El avión aterrizó en la pista, Bill decidió bajar primero quería ocupar su mente con otras cosas y nada mejor que dejar que le tomen fotografías; los autógrafos tendrían que esperar dada la condición de su mano.

--Veo que estas muy entusiasmado por bajar Bill, pero espera un poco debe acompañarte alguien de seguridad no quiero sorpresas

--Descuida Dave, no me va a pasar nada

--Eso no me lo puedes asegurar, así que ten paciencia o ve con Tom

--Con él no…..mejor espero a Saki

--Como quieras, además debes tener cuidado con esa mano

--Lo sé, por eso no voy a firmar nada, tienes mi palabra

Después de unos minutos el equipo de seguridad ya se encontraba instalado y listo para acompañar a los integrantes de la banda hasta la camioneta.

--Todo listo Bill ya puedes bajar; muchachos nos vemos en la entrevista tengo que hacer unas llamadas y pasar por el hotel; espero que se porten bien…..

--Lo tengo todo bajo control Dave, y la entrevista va a estar genial; ahora si me disculpas tengo fans que me esperan

Tal como era su deseo el menor salió primero seguido de cerca por los Gs, desde lo sucedido con Tom ellos habían tomado el puesto de su hermano, cuidándolo siempre; al principio Bill se molestó un poco pensaba que lo trataban como a un bebé, pero después de una plática con ellos entendió que no era así, que lo hacían por que le querían y no iban a dejar que nada malo le sucediera en ausencia del mayor.

Los tres se acercaron al grupo de chicas, por su parte Bill puso sus mejores sonrisas y miradas para la cámara y cuando alguna de ellas le pedía un autógrafo él simplemente levantaba la mano vendada como explicación, a lo que todas respondían con más gritos preguntándole por lo sucedido pero él solo se limitaba a sonreír y continuar su camino, total nadie lo entendería para que molestarse en dar explicaciones.

--Al fin llegamos, pensé que nunca saldríamos de ese lugar

--Siii, me duele la mano de tanto firmar

--Y a mi la cara de tanto sonreír, pero que más da; ahora a la entrevista

--Oye Bill y Tom??

--No lo sé, debe seguir afuera

--Últimamente ustedes están muy distanciados, te sientes bien con eso

--No lo sé Gustav, la verdad no se ni como me siento

--Bueno, bueno dejemos los dramas para el hotel; que les parece si pensamos un poco en las respuestas para la entrevista

--Ok, aunque ya sabemos las preguntas siempre son las mismas, lo único que cambia son las personas que las hacen; y muchachos no se ofendan……pero espero más colaboración de su parte; no me dejen hablando solo; hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo

--Lo intentaremos, pero tu siempre has sido el que mejor nos representa, y además eres el cantante

--Lo sé……siempre tengo que poner mi mejor sonrisa y contestar con el mismo entusiasmo como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes

--Miren ahí llega Tom

--Oye y que te pasó, por que te demoraste

--Nada, cosas sin importancia ya saben como se ponen las chicas cuando me ven con Amy; pero ya estamos aquí

--Será que nos podemos marchar….

El resto del camino lo pasaron en una relativa tranquilidad, mientras no se tocara ningún tema sensible las cosas parecían normalizarse momentáneamente.

--Bien chicos hemos llegado los acompañaremos hasta el estudio, después están solos hasta que Dave aparezca

--Gracias Saki….. puedo hablar contigo un momento

--Claro Bill

--Pero en privado

Y los dos se dirigieron hacia uno de los costados de la camioneta, para poder hablar aunque para mayor seguridad Bill se le acercó al oído para pedirle ese favor

--Dime Bill, que necesitas

--Primero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, no importa lo que te digan, a nadie ni siquiera a Tom

--Me estás asustando, no me vas a pedir que mate a alguien verdad……

--No seas bobo, no es eso; quiero que me consigas una botella de algún trago, no me importa cual….pero eso sí debes esconderla; lo mejor será que lo pongas en una botella de agua así nadie sospechará si la llevo conmigo

--Estas seguro de eso Bill, mira que nos podemos meter en un montón de problemas si se dan cuenta; además esta muy temprano para que estes bebiendo

--Ayyyy no seas pesado; si no he tomado nada; y es solo para los nervios; te prometo que es lo último….

--Voy a ver que puedo hacer no te ofrezco nada

--Ashhh está bien, ya sabes donde voy a estar

El menor había engañado a Saki, él ya había bebido antes en el avión y sin mencionar la borrachera del día anterior; pero como dicen ojos que no ven corazón que no siente….

Entraron al estudio, los recibió alguien del canal y los llevó hacia una de las salas de espera para que se arreglen un poco hasta que el programa de inicio

Después de diez minutos de estar encerrado en ese lugar Bill estaba con los nervios de punta, si quería salir adelante con la entrevista necesitaba algo para relajarse y pronto; pensó en salir a fumar

--Ya regreso voy al baño

--Oye Bill pero no te tardes que falta poco para entrar y es en vivo

--Descuiden, no me demoro

Fue en dirección a los baños, cuando escuchó la voz de Saki; su cara se iluminó de repente; eso quería decir que si lo consiguió

--Bill espera, aquí esta lo que me pediste…….pero antes de dártelo prométeme algo

--Si, si lo que quieras

--Que no te vas a emborrachar y a cometer locuras, al menos hasta que se acabe la entrevista….sino Dave me mata

--Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada…..eres un cielo

Bill empezó a dar saltos de felicidad, y en uno de sus arranques le dio un beso a Saki en la mejilla como agradecimiento, ahora si todo estaba solucionado

Corrió hasta el baño, a pesar de estar en una botella de agua no se iba a arriesgar; además necesitaba mirarse al espejo para darse los últimos toques

Entró al lugar pensando que no había nadie allí; nunca se le ocurrió revisar las puertas tenía prisa; abrió la botella y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a beberla sin parar; antes de notarlo la mitad ya estaba en su interior

--Será mejor que guarde lo demás para el camino….ahora si vamos a ver como estoy

Sacó de su bolso, el estuche de maquillaje cogió el delineador, lo abrió y empezó a colocárselo pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo con la mano izquierda y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de estar parcialmente borracho; empezó a reir al notar el desastre que había hecho; sin darse cuenta había empujado a la pequeña botella y esta se había regado en el lavabo

--Lo mejor será botarlo ya no me sirve de nada; y lo peor es que ya la cagué, me arruiné el maquillaje

Bill estaba hablando en voz alta, otro de los efectos secundarios de estar en ese estado

--Uyyy que pena nenita…..ahora si te haces a un lado

--Nenita!! Quien demonios te crees….

Bill regresó a ver molesto al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, como se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera

--Si nenita y ya quítate que necesito el lavabo

--No me quito…..y pídeme disculpas acaso no ves que no soy ninguna nenita!!

--Pues por lo que veo eres una, hablas como una, te pintas como una y hasta te viste como ellas

--Qué!! Esto no se queda así retráctate te lo exigo!!

--Ja, ja y que vas a hacer me vas golpear con tu estuche de maquillaje, o peor vas a llorar……

--Deja de decir tantas estupideces, no voy a llorar y no necesito golpearte con nada, para eso tengo mis puños

--Uyyy que miedo….ahora si la nenita se enojó

--Eso fue lo último…

--Sabes que mejor me voy, no tengo tiempo para hablar con niños-niñas……..ahhh por cierto si fuera tu me como un caramelo o algo por que hueles fatal

Salió sin decir nada más, dejando a Bill hecho una furia en el baño; no lograba entender que era lo que había pasado; acaso estaba alucinando por beber tanto y no haber comido nada; si debía ser eso solo una tonta alucinación….no podía ser de otra manera, nunca nadie lo había tratado así ni siquiera en el colegio le habían dicho tantas cosas en menos de cinco minutos; miró al reloj de la pared

--Mierda, ya se me hizo tarde los demás ya deben de estar en el estudio

Buscó dentro de su bolso para ver si traía caramelos consigo; pensó que era algo estúpido hacer caso a las alucinaciones; pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ser verdad en algún punto.

Se metió a la boca unos cinco caramelos que logró reunir, tomó la botella en la mano y salió como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo en el baño; para su mala suerte todos estaban sentados junto a la presentadora; el programa había empezado hace cinco minutos; los mismos cinco minutos en los que él tuvo que escuchar el que le digan nenita y no que payasadas más

--Maldita sea, Dave me va a matar

Cuando se puso en pie cerca del escenario, uno de los chicos de ahí le reconoció y empezó a sudar frío junto con Bill, ahora como demonios hacían para meterlo ahí

--Lo siento….no me di cuenta de la hora, estaba en el baño

--Esto es el fin del mundo……..nosotros pensamos que ya todos estaban ahí

--Pues no…….

--Dios mio……mira voy a decirles a los chicos de las cámaras que enfoquen unos segundos al público mientras aprovechas y te metes al escenario

--Ok….lo que sea con tal de que me pongas ahí antes de que llegue mi manager, sino estoy igual de muerto que tu

El chico corrió y les hizo señas a los que manejan las cámaras para que enfoquen al público, ellos lo hicieron sin saber bien el por que; lo que tomó por sorpresa a todos; Bill no esperó más soltó el bolso al suelo y corrió al escenario y se sentó casi empujando a Gustav fuera del sillón

La presentadora no podía estar más pálida, como iba a justificar la llegada de Bill asi sin más; eso era un verdadero circo; y Bill lo comprendió; tomó el micrófono que tenía Tom en sus manos ignorando la mirada de él y de los Gs. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a hablar

--Hola con todos, ya saben soy Bill Kaulitz el cantante de Tokio Hotel; estoy muy felíz de estar con todos ustedes aquí en esta entrevista

Y los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar cuando Bill les dirigió una sonrisa, de esas que dejan loco a cualquiera; cumpliendo con su misión se sentó nuevamente; la situación había sido salvada parcialmente; pero sabía que no se libraría de los gritos de todos al terminar

--Muy bien, bienvenido Bill; estábamos hablando acerca de los conciertos y las fechas

--Ahhh si estoy muy emocionado por cantarles, ya saben como me gusta hacerlo; especialmente a todas ustedes; déjame decirte que están muy guapas

--Ja,ja muchas gracias…. pero algo me llama la atención que te pasó en la mano

--Esto…..fue un tonto accidente no me di cuenta de unos vidrios y me corté, pero descuiden no es nada serio ni siquiera me molesta; oye te importa si me siento a tu lado….

--Cla…claro que no, pero no preferirías hacerlo alado de tu gemelo

--No me apetece, con él me puedo sentar cuando quiera; en cambio contigo no….

Tom pensaba que el infierno debía de estar congelándose; no lo podía creer su hermano estaba coqueteando con la presentadora, y en un programa en vivo…..

--Bueno….ahora continuemos con las preguntas; Tom es verdad que tienes novia??

--Aja por desgracia mi hermano aparentemente tiene malos ratos y malos gustos, pero descuiden que yo todavía estoy libre…..

Otro golpe bajo para el mayor, como se le ocurría contestar por él y lo pero decir esas cosas, definitivamente Bill las pagaría y muy caro

--No le hagas caso a mi hermano, hoy está un poco loco…..y si tengo novia se llama Amy

--Que pena entonces es verdad….

--Si pero eso no interfiere con mi carrera, ni con la relación que tengo con el resto de la banda

El mayor acababa de contestar cuando se escucharon las carcajadas por parte del menor, mientras continuaba bebiendo de su botella de "agua".

--Eso es gracioso Tom, mejor cuéntanos otro cuento quieres…..

Justo en ese momento acababa de llegar Dave quien miraba atónito a la entrevista; debía pararla de alguna manera sino Bill se encargaría de destruir a la banda en ese mismo lugar

--Bueno nos vamos a comerciales ya regresamos con más de Tokio y sus integrantes

--Aja no se lo pierdan que seguiremos con más….

Apenas se pagaron las cámaras Dave corrió al escenario para detener a Tom que estaba a pasos de lanzarse encima de Bill.

--Quien te crees Bill, ya me tienes cansado con tu actitud de niño ofendido, madura quieres……o acaso esperabas que me quede a tu lado por siempre solo por que somos gemelos

--No si ya veo que eso nunca te importó, me dejaste por la primera que se te cruzó en el camino, a mi a tu hermano, a tu gemelo….

--Basta!! Se callan los dos, vamos a hablar hasta que se acaben los comerciales

Todos los integrantes de la banda ingresaron al mismo camerino donde habían estado minutos atrás, el menor pensó que lo más seguro sería sentarse alejado no quería que descubrieran que estaba borracho; y su caminar no lo cubría mucho

--Demonios Bill que se te metió, estabas bien hasta que fuiste al baño

--Si acaso estas en algún acto suicida…..quieres morir ante la prensa

--Además como atacas a Tom de esa manera

--Ya basta!! Estoy harto de sus reclamos; y de la entrevista me voy al hotel

--Eso si que no, tu te quedas aquí hasta el final; pero callado, no vuelves a pronunciar una sola palabra durante el resto de la entrevista

--Si eso es lo mejor, que te quedes mudo…..eres mi hermano Bill como pudiste

--De la misma manera que tu hiciste lo que quisiste y me dijiste todo eso, acaso crees que no duele; y si de eso se trata no volveré a hablar

--Tampoco se pongan así no peleen; son gemelos no pueden estar separados

--Si podemos Gustav, como él lo dijo somos gemelos no siameses; y él ya tiene su vida y yo debo hacer la mía….. y no se hable mas de esto, este asunto está terminado

Y así fue, durante el resto de la entrevista Bill solo asentía con la cabeza o contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas; no miraba a nadie solo a un punto fijo en el espacio; cuando de repente empezó a recordar lo que pasó en el baño; y en como quisiera volver a ver a ese tipo para partirle la cara en dos por todo lo que le dijo...uyy que odio como se le ocurre llamarme nenita, estoy cansado de que todos piensen que soy un bebé frágil, ya lo van a ver todo va a cambiar como que me llamo Bill Kaulitz…..

**Bueno un capítulo más, ya saben donde dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, y demás preguntas.**

**Nos vemos bye**

**Y una vez más perdón por el retraso pero estoy sin compu**


	5. Viper

El camino de regreso al hotel fue en total silencio, nadie se atrevía a mencionar nada sobre lo acontecido durante la entrevista, tenían la sensación que si lo hacia se desataría una batalla épica entre los gemelos nuevamente.

Pero siempre hay alguien que decide aventurarse un poco en aguas turbulentas, y esa persona era Georg.

­­––Oye Bill, se puede saber por que te demoraste tanto en el baño….

El menor se quedó callado unos momentos, estaba decidiendo entre decirles la verdad o seguir mintiendo; tampoco pensaba decirles sobre su pequeña borrachera; no era tan tonto.

––Por nada, cosas sin importancia; estaba tratando de retocarme el maquillaje pero como no lo podía hacer con mi mano derecha; me demoré más de lo planeado y no vi el reloj

––Eso es todo; pero pudiste pedir ayuda…

––No me apetecía hacerlo, necesitaba un momento a solas; pero tampoco estuve tan solo en ese lugar sabes….

––A que te refieres??

––A un pesado que estaba dentro, y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a guardar mis cosas empezó a decirme cada estupidez que hasta ahora no lo creo; y por eso me demoré

––Oye y nunca le preguntaste quien era, o que demonios hacía ahí

--Por Dios Georg, sería idiota si le preguntaba que estaba haciendo en el baño, duh es obvio; y nunca me dijo quien era

––Tal vez alguien del público al que no le caemos bien

––No lo creo Gustav, nunca lo vi ahí durante la entrevista

––Pero bueno y que te dijo??

--Idoteces….de las cuales no me quiero ni acordar

––Si es lo mejor; total nunca más lo veremos

––Ojalá por que a la siguiente le rompo la cara en dos….vaya si fue atrevido

Tom escucho atentamente toda la conversación, pensando en las cosas que esa persona pudo decirle a su hermano para que se ponga en ese estado, normalmente Bill no hacía caso de las provocaciones de los demás; era un poco sospechoso; demasiado para su gusto y lo peor es que si el menor no quería contarlo nunca se enteraría; no mientras su relación siguiera en ese estado.

Llegaron al hotel, como era costumbre las fans estaban afuera esperando por autógrafos y fotografías; el grupo entró sin mayores dificultades, dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores; estaban cansados y lo mejor sería tomar las cosas con calma esa noche; eso pensaban todos excepto un chico de cabello negro.

––Georg, puedo hablar contigo

––Claro Bill pasa

--De que quieres hablar??

––Tu antes salías con mi hermano de fiesta verdad…..pues ahora quiero que salgamos los dos a divertirnos; estoy aburrido y no pienso quedarme encerrado en el cuarto

––No lo sé, mira que es el primer día que estamos aquí y hoy ya armaste suficientes escándalos como para seguir

––Ayyy no seas pesado; además yo sé que tu quieres salir; y si tenemos suerte hasta podemos encontrarnos a unas fans

––La idea no es mala….acepto si logras convencer a Dave

––Ok…. Ya regreso, comienza a alistarte

Bill salió de la habitación, ni en un millón de años iba a hablar con Dave para pedirle permiso, y mucho menos después de las cosas que sucedieron hoy; lo mejor sería hablar con Saki para que los lleve; ya le mentiría a Georg.

Lo buscó por todas partes hasta que lo encontró en el lobby del hotel, conversando muy cariñosamente con una de las encargadas del hotel

––Um, um…. Disculpen que los interrumpa pero necesito hablar con Saki un momento

––Bill?? Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu habitación

––Pues no, y quería pedirte que prepares la camioneta, vamos a salir con Georg

––Y a donde??

––No lo sé, averigua que bar está cerca para ir

––Y Dave ya lo sabe??

––Siii, y aceptó muy gustoso

Nuevamente más mentiras, ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado fácil el decirlas, ya ni debía pensar mucho antes de hacerlo.

––Bueno igual le llamaré para confirmar

––Nooo!! Digo no lo molestes, mira la hora ya debe estar dormido; además pienso que estas desconfiando de mi; y no te he dado motivos para hacerlo verdad??

Segunda mentira, pero de la noche por que si contamos las de todo el día nos quedamos sin hojas….

––No claro, que no; y si dices que te dio permiso pues vamos; tendré todo arreglado en diez minutos

––Gracias Saki….ya bajo con Georg

Bill subió en el ascensor, y se puso en camino a su habitación; no había tiempo que perder; desde allí llamó a Georg y claro le mintió nuevamente.

Abrió sus maletas y empezó a lanzar la ropa por todo el lugar, quería ponerse algo que llamara la atención, estaba dispuesto a pasarla muy bien; y si eso incluía traer a alguien a su habitación pues que así sea

––Con un demonio, donde está mi ropa cuando la necesito….por fin apareciste

Tomó el par de jeans y se los colocó; eran ajustados como a él le gustan, para acompañarlos se colocó un buso negro con rayas blancas y encima una de sus chaquetas de cuero preferidas; no estaba de ánimo para botas así que se colocó sus zapatos casuales bajos; además esa noche estaba dispuesto a bailar; hacían años que no lo hacía

Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerse uno de sus peinados, así que nuevamente se quedó con el cabello lacio, el maquillaje estaba bien así que solo se colocó las gafas; y un par de pulseras en sus muñecas; y listo.

Salió al pasillo, donde se encontraba Georg esperándolo; dispuesto a salir de fiesta con el menor.

––Oye Bill y que le dijiste a Dave para convencerlo

––Pues que necesitaba salir, darme una vuelta y divertirme un poco; ya sabes para eliminar un poco el stress

––Ok, y a donde vamos??

––No lo sé, Saki es el encargado de eso dijo que tendría todo listo

Llegaron al lobby, y buscaron con la mirada a Saki, quien les hizo una seña para que pudieran salir; para su suerte no había nadie en la entrada y Bill estaba agradecido interiormente por ello así había menos posibilidades de fotos incriminatorias.

––Y bueno a donde nos vamos??

––Me recomendaron un bar a unas cuatro cuadras del hotel se llama Viper; ya llamé e hice las reservaciones

––Qué bien, y Saki quiero pedirte otro favor

––Que será esta vez Bill

––Que dejes que se acerquen todas las chicas que quieran, eso si; si alguna se pone demasiado melosa te la llevas; no estoy para dramas Ok

––Como digas

––Bill estás seguro, mira que si te reconocen no te van a dejar en paz

––Descuida Georg, yo me las arreglaré; tu solo relájate y disfruta de la noche

Una vez dentro del bar, los llevaron hasta la parte de atrás reservada solo para ciertos clientes especiales; y no era para menos con ellos dos allí

––Bueno y que les servimos

––Para mi una cerveza…. Y yo quiero un whisky

––Mira que con eso no vas a durar la noche completa Bill, mejor tómate algo menos fuerte

––Descuida Georg, ya tengo práctica en esto; no me va a pasar nada

––Mira a esas chicas en la barra; creo que nos reconocieron

––Estupendo, ahora todo depende de Saki… él ya sabe que hacer

Bill se colocó las gafas encima de su cabello, para mirarlas mejor; no estaban nada mal; sino fuera por un pequeño detalle que no eran Tom; pero como su gemelo le había dicho antes debía encontrar a alguien con quien divertirse, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

El grupo de chicas se acercaron a la mesa, e instantáneamente Saki salió al paso, debía asegurarse primero de que no fueran unas locas dispuestas a atacarlos; cuando se cercioró que eran inofensivas les dejó pasar

––Hola chicos, ustedes son Bill y Georg de Tokio Hotel verdad??

––Si así es….

––Lo sabía, podemos sentarnos….

––Claro, no hay problema…. solo una condición nada de gritos histéricos, o lágrimas si…. Fuera de eso pueden hacer lo que quieran

––No te preocupes… puedo llamarte Bill

––Claro, ese es mi nombre y el tuyo??

––Naomi….y ellas son mis amigas; Emma y Anna

––Mucho gusto y como ya saben mi amigo aquí es Georg

––Qué les parece si bailamos??

––Genial, estaba por preguntarlo pero como salió en una revista que no lo hacías; no me atreví

––ja,ja descuida, no suelo bailar mucho pero hoy estoy con ganas de hacerlo

Bill se acercó al oído de Georg, oye que te parece si tu te quedas con las dos, yo me voy con Naomi

––Ok, pero por favor Bill no más locuras; mira que voy a estar vigilándote

––Si si lo que digas, ya regreso

––Bueno nos vamos??

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile; Bill no había bailado en décadas pero eso parecía no importar ese momento; solo seguía el ritmo de la música, además Naomi estaba a cargo de la situación.

Estuvieron bailando muy pegados cerca de unos diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que los dos recorrieran el cuerpo del otro con detalle.

––Oye que te parece si nos vamos de aquí, hace mucho calor

––Vaya que eres directa…. Pero descuida a mi me gustan así; y podemos ir a mi hotel si quieres; y por lo que veo desde aquí tus amigas también están dispuestas a irse

Naomi fue a la mesa para hablar con ellas, mientras tanto Bill le decía a Saki que prepare la camioneta; Georg llegó hasta donde estaban los dos.

––Oye Bill que piensas hacer, no me digas que te la vas a llevar al hotel??

––Aja y si quieres tu puedes llevarte a una de sus amigas o si quieres a las dos…. Ella está en eso

––Que!! Ya ni te reconozco, pasaste de ser el cantante del grupo para transformarte en el negociador de chicas….

––Deja el drama, si no quieres no lo aceptas y ya…..

––Acepto solo por que sus amigas están como quieren

––Así me gusta…. Ya mañana vemos como sacarlas de ahí

Después de su pequeña plática los cinco estaban en la camioneta en dirección al hotel, durante el camino Naomi no quitaba la mirada de Bill, no se lo creía; en menos de una hora había convencido al cantante de sus sueños para pasar una noche con ella; lo que no sabía era que el menor hacía eso por las razones equivocadas, solo por una simple venganza.

Nuevamente estaban en el ascensor del hotel, una vez más camino a sus habitaciones pero esta vez acompañados

Para pesar de Bill no estaba tan borracho como quisiera, así que se acercó al bar de la habitación mientras Naomi se sentaba en su cama retirando algunas de las prendas que dejó ahí unas horas atrás.

Abrió una de las botellas de ese lugar; ni siquiera se fijó que era, solo necesitaba del efecto del alcohol, nada más

––Oye Bill, creo que tu teléfono está sonando

––Que??

––Tu teléfono….

––Gracias…. Aló

––Bill!! Como estás

––Andreas!!

––Si soy yo, que te pasa tu voz suena extraña

––Nada solo estaba tomando un poco de agua

––Y dime que tal todo por allá??

––Mas o menos, tengo que contarte algo que me sucedió hoy; pero espérame me voy al baño

––Ja,ja no quieres que Tom escuche, pásamelo si….quiero hablar con él también

––No es Tom, espera

––Ya regreso, si quieres puedes ver la tele….

––Ok, te espero

––Ahora si dime que te sucede y quien esta ahí

––Es solo una fan……

––Una fan!! Bill que esta pasando, tu no eres así

––Andreas no estoy de ánimo para reclamos, estoy cansado de eso; además Tom me lo dejó muy claro dijo que consiga una novia; que por el hecho de ser gemelos no iba a estar siempre conmigo

––Ahhh ya veo, sigues molesto por lo de Amy…..pero tampoco es para que estes en esos planes

––Yo se lo que hago, ya estoy cansado de que me vean como un bebé; no lo soy

––Lo se, lo se pero debes tranquilizarte un poco; dime que te pasó hoy

––Pues un idiota en el baño, me dijo nenita, puedes creerlo a mi a Bill Kaulitz

––Jajaja no me lo creo y tu que hiciste

––Pues nada, eso es lo que me da más coraje, le empecé a insultar pero pareció no importarle, y lo peor es que me dijo que me escucho, me veo y me visto como una nena

––Además por sus idioteces, me atrasé a la entrevista y me gané el regaño del siglo

––Uyyy por lo que escucho si que te dio duro que te traten así

––Claro, yo soy ninguna nenita; ni ningún bebé

––Calma, que solo te vas a desesperar más; lo mejor es que descanses y por lo que sé tienes presentación

––Si tengo el concierto mañana, pero mi voz suena espantosa

––Si siempre ha sonado así sino que hasta hoy te das cuenta

––Andreas!! No me estas ayudando

––Es solo una broma Bill para que te relajes; y piensa bien que vas a hacer con esa chica; no te vayas a arrepentir después

––Lo haré…. Y gracias por tratar de animarme

––No lo agradezcas ese es el trabajo de los amigos; te llamo mañana

––Ok, mañana hablamos

­––Y que demonios hago con ella ahora, no la puedo mandar a su casa es muy tarde; voy a pensar en algo

Bill salió del baño con cara de pocos amigos, justo debía llamarle Andreas para arruinarle los planes; que oportuno era a veces

––Qué te sucede?? Tienes problemas….

––No es nada, solo que no estoy de ánimo para nada; te molestaría si duermo en el sofá y tu te quedas en la cama

––No….pero por que?? En su cara se evidenciaba la decepción, pero tampoco se podía arriesgar a forzarle a algo

––Es que mañana tengo presentación y debo descansar, además me esta doliendo la mano

––Entiendo, pero si quieres puedo llamar a un taxi para irme

––No es necesario, es muy tarde y no quisiera que te suceda nada; quédate no mas, tu compañía me hará bien

––Si estas seguro….

––Si lo estoy, ahora vamos a dormir

Bill se recostó en el sofá; no tenía sueño pero debía fingir que dormía sino tendría que seguir con el repertorio de mentiras y excusas.

Mañana sería otro día lleno de agonía; debería cantar y actuar como si todo estuviera bien, cuando en verdad el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima y no era capaz de encontrar una salida ni alguien que le ayude a sobrevivir; empezó a llorar en silencio…..como lo hacía cada noche.

**Hola, ahora si voy a actualizar más seguido aprovechando las vacaciones.**

**Ya saben donde encontrarme si desean saber algo.**

**Nos vemos, se me cuidadan….. bye**


	6. El Concierto

Bill se levantó con un dolor de cabeza infernal, hasta pestañear se hacía simplemente demasiado doloroso e incluso consideró la posibilidad de no hacerlo durante el resto de su vida.

Estaba a punto de ir al baño a mojarse la cara, cuando escuchó la voz de Naomi desde la cama; empezó a maldecir en susurros; como iba a hacer para sacarla sin que nadie se de cuenta.

––Buenos días Bill……te encuentras mejor?

––Ah, Naomi buenos días, si ya estoy mucho mejor…..gracias

––No tienes por que agradecerlo, ayer me quedé muy preocupada

Bill empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la cama buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle que se marchara, nunca había sido bueno con las confrontaciones frente a las chicas, pero si no quería escuchar más reclamos debería hacerlo ya.

––Escucha se que esto te sonará demasiado grosero pero está bien si te llamo un taxi

––……La verdad es que quería pedirte que me dejaras quedarme contigo hasta el concierto

––Lo siento en verdad pero no es posible, si mi manager descubre lo que pasó anoche estaré en serios problemas

––Ok, lo entiendo

––Entonces voy a pedir el taxi

Bill tomó el teléfono de la habitación y pidió en recepción que le consigan transporte para el lugar que la chica les dijera; no hubo inconvenientes así que se sentía aliviado.

––Todo listo, el taxi estará en cinco minutos

––Bueno entonces es la despedida…..

––No, yo voy a bajar contigo es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que tuviste que pasar

––Gracias, eres muy amable; aunque yo siempre imaginé que así serías tu

––En verdad lo siento, no se que me pasó ayer; estoy muy estresado

––No tienes por que disculparte; las pocas horas que pasamos juntos fueron en verdad muy divertidas

––Si tu lo dices….. y ahora vamos que el taxi ya debe estar

Salieron de la habitación en dirección a los ascensores tratando de no hacer mucho ruido cuando pasaban cerca de las puertas, pero Bill estaba tan pendiente de que Dave no saliera de la suya que no notó cuando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se abría, y un par de ojos curiosos presenciaban como caminaba por el pasillo en compañía de Naomi.

Entraron en el ascensor y bajaron hasta el lobby del lugar, Bill se despidió de ella ahí puesto que si salía de seguro alguien lo reconocería; Naomi le dio un último abrazo y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

El menor regresó a su habitación sintiéndose como el peor de todos los seres, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a ella solo por celos de su hermano; en verdad ese sentimiento lo estaba devorando y convirtiéndolo en alguien irreconocible.

Entró y se acostó en la cama, trató de cerrar sus ojos pero le fue sencillamente imposible; el dolor de cabeza continuaba taladrándole sin piedad; se decidió por tomar un baño tal vez así se relajaría un poco y el dolor desaparecería.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tom se armaba un verdadero escándalo una vez que él salió del baño.

––Tom a que no adivinas lo que acabo de ver, te vas a poner muy felíz

––Qué no me digas que al fin nos trajeron el televisor plasma que les pedí

––No eso no, es algo mucho mejor un chisme muy jugoso

––Ya habla de una vez Amy que no soy bueno para las adivinanzas

––Esta bien…..mira yo salía al pasillo para ver si había alguien de seguridad por que necesitaba que me consigan una de mis maletas, cuando vi a Bill salir de su habitación….

––Y que tiene eso de raro, y para chisme…..

––Espera déjame continuar, vi salir a tu hermano pero no estaba solo había una chica con él; lo más seguro es que pasó la noche con ella por que se dirigían a los ascensores con cuidado de no ser vistos

Tom se quedó callado un momento, no lograba creer lo que Amy le estaba diciendo y su cara para nada demostraba felicidad como su novia suponía, al contrario demostraba un sentimiento de incomodidad, de traición.

––Tom te sientes bien, te lo conté por que pensé que te ibas a alegrar de que Bill al fin está conociendo nuevas personas como tu querías….

El mayor al notar su reacción, no tuvo otra opción que sonreír para que su novia deje el interrogatorio a un lado, y es que la verdad no entendía mucho ese sentimiento que se había formado en su interior, era como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago, no podía ni hablar

––Descuida estoy bien, solo que la noticia me tomó desprevenido es todo

––Bueno pero no se lo digas, por que sino se enoja pensando que le estamos espiando

––No te preocupes no diré nada

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el menor escuchó unos ruidos en su puerta; pensó en no atender total estaba alistando la ropa que llevaria para el concierto; pero estos continuaron y con mayor insistencia

––Bill abre soy Gustav

––Si…que se te ofrece

––Pues que va a ser, vengo por que Dave está en el comedor esperándonos para desayunar

––……no tengo hambre, me avisas cuando sea hora de marcharnos

––Pero Bill estoy seguro que no has comido nada desde ayer, incluso nunca te vi comer nada en todo el día; acaso estás enfermo?

––No solo un poco ocupado es todo

––No y no, bajas conmigo este momento o nos quedamos aquí y pedimos que nos suban algo

––En verdad no es necesario, voy a comer en el camino te parece?

––Pero lo prometes?

––Si, pideme lo que quieras y yo lo como en la camioneta

––Ok….

Gustav sin más cerró la puerta dejando a Bill solo en la habitación nuevamente, el menor no tenía apetito desde el momento cuando los celos empezaron a tomar el control de su vida.

––Lo mejor será afinar un poco la voz, ojalá no se encuentre nadie en la terraza

Tomó su chompa, cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación en dirección a aquel lugar; mientras Bill hacía esto Tom en el comedor tampoco probaba un solo bocado; el hambre se le quitó cuando escuchó lo que Amy le contó.

––Amor no vas a comer, mira que el concierto es en unas horas

––Si lo se Amy, pero no quiero comer nada

––Acaso estás enfermo?

––No, solo necesito caminar un momento nos vemos después en la habitación

––Esta bien, hasta que regreses voy a alistar tus cosas

El mayor se levantó de la mesa sin tener un rumbo fijo a donde dirigirse, solo quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo para pensar y descifrar ese sentimiento que se instauró en su interior minutos antes.

En la terraza Bill se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana, y disfrutando de la inmensidad del cielo.

––A ver cual será primera, que tal Monsoon

Inició con la primera línea, pero enseguida su voz empezó a debilitarse y sonar de forma desafinada como si algo en su garganta impidiera que sus cuerdas vocales se unan de manera perfecta como lo hacían antes.

––Mierda, sueno como una maldita guitarra desafinada; probemos con otra que tal Reden

Una vez más al finalizar las primeras palabras tuvo que parar, incluso un ave que estaba en el lugar voló lejos al escuchar como su voz sonaba en instantes grave y en otros aguda; eso era una pesadilla, debía serlo como podía perder así el control sobre su voz

––Maldita sea, sino logro que una sola línea suene bien como voy a lograr cantar todas las canciones en el concierto hoy; probemos con una que nunca falla Sacred

Decidido a que esta vez todo estaría bien, se apoyó en el filo del hotel y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse.

I´m still awake for you

We won´t make it together

We can´t hide the truth

Estaba logrando que su voz suene mucho mejor, y pensó que no todo estaba perdido que si ponía suficiente empeño podría sonar igual que antes; iba a continuar cuando un par de manos se colocaron alrededor de su cintura provocando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo; abrió los ojos lentamente mientras su cuerpo era retirado de ese lugar hasta una de las sillas.

––Se puede saber que haces tan cerca del filo

––Tom, casi me matas me diste un susto de muerte

––Y tu a mi; como crees que me sentí cuando te vi en ese lugar a centímetros de caer al vacio

––Lo siento no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca

––Solo ten más cuidado, no siempre voy a estar para rescatarte

––Lo se Tom, solo por ser gemelos no vamos a estar en todo lado juntos

––Mira Bill, se que te dije muchas cosas hirientes ayer en la entrevista pero debes aceptar que tu mismo provocaste eso en mi, al hablar de ese modo delante de todos

Bill sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero al menos de ese modo Tom notaba su presencia; sin las peleas el menor se sentía como un fantasma sin un lugar ni en este mundo ni en el otro

Iba a responder cuando Tom lo abrazó fuerte a su pecho; Bill estaba tan sorprendido por eso que no podía ni respirar; que era lo que estaba sucediendo

––Bill en verdad ya no quiero pelear más, somos hermanos; quiero que todo sea como antes

––Tom….yo….yo

El menor no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para confesarle en ese momento todo lo que se encontraba en su interior, decirle que lo amaba, que no podía ya ni respirar si no estaba a su lado, que su voz moría cada día un poco más al no poder cantarle; que los celos eran un sucia prisión que lo mantenía alejado del mundo….. pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermano aplastaron su mundo y lo hicieron mil pedazos

––Bill yo te quiero….tu eres lo primero que conocí en este mundo, mi amor como hermano jamás desaparecerá no importa quien este en mi vida, lo entiendes??

Mi amor….como hermano; eran las palabras que se repetían sin cesar en el cerebro de Bill; y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que jamás podría confesarle a Tom sus verdaderos sentimientos; él solo lo veía como su pequeño hermano, su gemelo; ese fue el golpe de gracia tan certero en la mitad de su corazón.

––Bill estás bien, por que lloras??

––Tom…..solo vete por favor déjame solo no quiero escuchar una palabra más; no lo soporto

––Pero que te pasa?? Deja de llorar así que esta sucediendo contigo

––Nada, solo vete y déjame aquí……..te juro que no estoy enojado, solo quiero estar solo es todo

––Pero Bill…..

––Tom vete de una maldita vez!!

––Si eso es lo que quieres…..

––Si!! Estoy absolutamente seguro solo márchate ya

Tom se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse no sin antes mirar una vez más el cuerpo de su hermano que convulsionaba en aquella silla, no lograba comprender que fue lo que salió mal; él estaba ahí pidiéndole disculpas, diciéndole que quería que las cosas fueran como antes, incluso le dijo que le quería; que demonios pudo salir tan mal para que Bill se pusiera así.

Bill simplemente no podía dejar de llorar; necesitaba sacarse todo el dolor del pecho, empezó a gritar al cielo mil y un desatinos; todo era injusto como pudo enamorarse de su hermano, de su gemelo; dejó que los celos lo destruyeran y llevaran al borde de la locura de ida y vuelta, y todo para que para escuchar como Tom; le hacía a un lado una vez más; entonces sucedió algo que incluso el menor pensó que jamás pasaría

––Esta fue la última vez que dejo que mi amor me domine, de hoy en adelante no me mostraré vulnerable ni dejaré que Tom descubra lo que siento, aunque muera de dolor en el intento; es mejor olvidarme de estos ridículos y prohibidos sentimientos por mi hermano y lo empiece a ver como lo que es exactamente…….mi hermano

El menor se levantó de la silla, y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su polo negro dispuesto a bajar y enfrentar todo lo que se viniera en el futuro.

Llegó a sui habitación y su celular empezó a sonar, miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de Gustav, abrío el aparato y contestó

––Si dime

––Bill ya es hora, te esperamos en cinco minutos abajo

––Salgo este momento

Tomó la maleta, su bolso y cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez más; todo lucía igual en su apariencia salvo sus ojos que ahora eran más profundos, incluso más obscuros como si la eterna noche habitara allí. Se colocó las gafas y bajó con pasos decididos.

Como lo prometió en el trayecto comió lo que Gustav le trajo sin poner objeción alguna, intercambio algunas palabras con los ocupantes de la camioneta, pero jamás le dirigió ni una sola mirada a su hermano; estaba tan frío que parecía como si Tom fuera su enemigo y no alguien que llevara su misma sangre.

Llegaron a los camerinos, y Bill se encerró en el baño a lo que nadie se opuso sabían bien lo que le gustaba arreglarse antes de salir al escenario, al cabo de media hora se abrió la puerta de ese lugar; y como era de esperarse el menor lucía simplemente arrebatador.

Usaba una camiseta roja con el logo de unas calaveras negras en su pecho, los pantalones jean azules y sus tenis negros; el cabello levantado como era costumbre; su cuello y muñecas adornadas con sus joyas habituales y los ojos pintados de negro.

––Oye Bill se puede saber para quien te arreglaste así…..acaso esperas visita

––No Georg, me arreglé así para mi

No pronuncio una sola palabra más mientras salía por la puerta rumbo al escenario, hoy no esperaría por nadie.

––Y hablando de narcisismo….Bill se lleva el premio mayor

––No digas eso Georg, algo le pasa a Bill notaste su mirada estaba tan fría

––Yo lo vi igual Gustav, ya estas paranoico otra vez….mejor salgamos a destrozar el lugar

Durante el show Bill trató de mantener su voz a la altura, controlando su respiración cuando alguna nota desafinaba entre las estrofas; se movía a lo largo del escenario pero jamás hacia contacto visual ni físico; ni con Georg y mucho menos con Tom como era la costumbre en los conciertos. Solo miraba y sonreía al público en alguna que otra ocasión.

Llegó la hora de la canción de los dos, Tom esperaba que el menor le cante como siempre; él sabía que aunque estuvieran enojados Bill le dedicaba aquellas palabras desde lo profundo de su corazón, pero se sorprendió cuando ni siquiera presentó la canción y parecía tener prisa por terminarla.

En el microsegundo cuando sus miradas se encontraron Tom pudo ver como los ojos de su hermano se encontraban inexpresivos, incluso vacíos podía jurarlo; y sintió miedo jamás había presenciado algo así…..

**Hola, hola ya estoy de regreso; la historia va a tomar un rumbo diferente desde hoy, pido paciencia se que algunas de ustedes tal vez no esten muy contentas con lo que va a pasar pero es por el bien de todos en el fic. Y al final se van a dar cuenta.**

**Ya saben donde encontrarme…..nos vemos bye**


	7. Outsiders

**Antes del fic una pequeña aclaración el nombre de los premios que voy a utilizar es verdadero pero los sucesos que se desarrollan en el no; sin más la continuación…..**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el encuentro de los gemelos en la terraza de aquel hotel; y las cosas había dado un giro de 180 grados; para sorpresa de todos.

Bill se mostraba maduro, independiente y seguro de si mismo, había salido con un par de chicas que le presentaron en los bares a los que debían asistir por motivos de imagen; Dave no podía estar más satisfecho de que las locuras entre los gemelos hubieran cesado.

Pero algo le seguía molestando al manager y era la voz de Bill, si bien ahora sonaba casi igual que antes; había un pequeño detalle imperceptible para la mayoría pero no para él que lo había escuchado desde años atrás; y era la falta de vida, de calidez en las palabras.

Pero ya tenía diseñado el plan perfecto según sus cálculos, que ayudaría al menor con ese problema; pero como dicen por ahí no cantes victoria antes de tiempo por que no sabes que puede pasar en el camino o en este caso lo que puedes despertar……

––Chicos en cinco minutos salimos para la premiación, y ya saben sonrían hasta que les duela la cara, tenemos mucho por que estar felices la banda está nominada para la mayoría de categorías y eso es un gran honor

––Lo sabemos Dave, descuida que tenemos al rey de la diplomacia aquí

––Gracias Georg, pero ni creas que por eso te vas a librar de hablar en las entrevistas; yo no soy el único en la banda con voz, lo sabes verdad??

––Si si lo que digas

––Pero déjame felicitarte por tu vestuario Bill te ves simplemente arrebatador…..

––Gracias Helen, debo lucir lo mejor que pueda así que por favor alisa un poco más en la parte de atrás de mi cabello quieres….

––Jaja tranquilo estas muy bien

Y era verdad para la ocasión Bill se decidió por un conjunto de pantalón negro, con un polo plateado de manga larga, y una leva larga de cuero; acompañado por un par de botas negras; y como tendría que cantar decidió llevar su cabello lacio. En cuanto a accesorios se decidió por una cadena de plata y sus anillos.

El maquillaje de sus ojos sencillo, y para que el flash de las cámaras no le afectara sus gafas negras inseparables.

––Bueno todo listo Bill….

––Gracias Helen, nos vemos en los premios

––Te estaré observando cuando des el discurso por cada uno de ellos

––Eso espero, tengo preparados algunos por si acaso

––Ya esta bueno de plática, vamos que tienen unas entrevistas antes en la alfombra roja

Bill salió primero como era su costumbre sin esperar a nadie, detrás fueron los Gs, junto con Tom y Amy que había decidido asistir a la premiación.

Subieron a la camioneta y en menos de una hora llegaron a la entrada del hotel donde se desarrollarían los premios.

Empezaron a caminar en medio de flashes y gritos de fans que coreaban sus nombres sin cesar, Bill se detuvo en varias ocasiones para permitir que le tomen fotos ya que los autógrafos seguían aplazados por lo de su mano, a pesar de que ya faltaban solo días para que le retiren los puntos no quería forzar la situación y exponerse.

Una de las entrevistadoras alcanzó a llamar la atención de Bill haciéndole señas para que se acerque y realizarle una entrevista

––Qué suerte hemos logrado que Bill el cantante de Tokio Hotel, una de las bandas más populares de Alemania nos conceda una entrevista, y bien dinos como te sientes en la alfombra roja de los MTV Europe Music Awards 2008 en Rusia

––Simplemente encantado, estoy maravillado con tantas chicas hermosas, y paisajes impresionantes que tienen en cada ciudad…..de paso aprovecho para agradecer por el recibimiento que nos han dado; nos sentimos como en casa

––Y que se siente estar nominado para la mayoría de categorías, incluyendo mejor artista masculino??

––Estoy muy felíz y agradecido con el público por haber votado en cada una de las nominaciones, ya sabes todo se lo debemos a su apoyo incondicional

––Ya escucharon las palabras de Bill Kaulitz, te deseamos suerte y que la pases muy bien

––No lo dudes, además tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a suceder esta noche

Y Bill no mentía ese día se había levantado con una sensación extraña en su estómago; como aquellas que te anuncian en forma silenciosa que algún evento decisivo en tu vida está por darse.

Caminó hasta el interior del hotel en dirección al salón principal, no fue difícil dar con el lugar ya que todo el mundo estaba en la entrada conversando y esperando el inicio del show.

––Miren cuantas chicas hermosas, te apuesto Gustav a que esta noche conseguimos unos números de teléfono

––Si lo que digas Georg, siempre dices lo mismo y terminamos los dos en la camioneta de regreso al hotel, ah sin mencionar a Tom y Amy; el único con suerte es Bill

––Si todo se debe a sus facciones, consigue la atención de chicas….y chicos

––Saben que es descortés hablar de una persona cuando no está presente

––Bill donde te metiste, te estabamos buscando

––Dando una entrevista para un canal aquí en Rusia

––Y que tal la entrevistadora??

––Normal Georg, tenía dos ojos, una naríz, una boca, dos orejas…..

––Tonto no me refiero a eso

––Lo mejor es tomar asiento en esta mesa, se encuentra cerca del escenario

––Como quieran, voy por un trago

––Oye no te emborraches antes de la presentación

––No papá descuida

Bill se dirigió hacia el bar que estaba en una de las esquinas para ordenar su trago, sin percatarse del par de ojos que le seguían por todo el lugar; cuando estaba de regreso a la mesa la sensación de mariposas en su estómago le rodeó, regresó a ver a todo lado pero no encontró nada sospechoso.

––Heyy Bill estas bien??

––Si…..aunque tengo la sensación de que alguien me mira

––Ya lo creo hay tanta gente aquí que es difícil no sentirse observado

––Debe ser eso, además estoy un poco nervioso por la presentación

––Descuida todo saldrá bien, tu solo sigue el ritmo de nosotros

Las nominaciones empezaron una a una, hasta llegar a las principales de la noche; la mejor banda, la mejor canción y mejor artista

Los videos presentando a las mejores bandas dieron inicio en las pantallas gigantes que rodeaban las esquinas y el centro del lugar, la voz de la presentadora nombraba una a una

––Buenas noches Rusia, vamos a ver cual de las siguientes bandas es la mejor de acuerdo a los votos de las naciones europeas; tenemos a

The Rasmus, Tokio Hotel, HIM y por último pero no por eso menos importante a una banda revelación en estos premios…..

Uno a uno pasaron las fotos de las bandas nombradas antes, estaban por pasar la última y dar el nombre de la banda; cuando a Bill se le resabaló de sus dedos uno de los anillos con los que estaba jugando por lo nervioso que se sentía; no quería perderse detalle pero si dejaba el anillo en el suelo alguien podía resbalarse y sería su culpa, así que se agachó para recogerlo cuando la presentadora dio el último nombre

––Tenemos a Outsiders….

Bill se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo para ver a la banda pero la foto ya había sido retirada y solo pudo escuchar el nombre de la banda.

––Y los ganadores son…… Tokio Hotel!!

Los integrantes se levantaron con mucha emoción abrazándose entre ellos, mientras saltaban y reían como niños; Bill amaba esa sensación.

Se dirigieron al escenario para recibir el premio y dar el agradecimiento respectivo que como siempre estuvo a cargo de Bill, mientras los demás por detrás sonreían y jugaban con el; bajaron del lugar el menor quedándose al último; cuando en el último escalón pudo sentir un par de ojos que desde las mesas le miraban fijamente; se sintió nervioso y se apresuró a bajar y salir del lugar.

––Nuestras siguientes nominaciones son mejor canción y mejor artista; para las canciones tenemos

Bjork con Play Dead, AFI con Miss Murder, Tokio Hotel con Sacred y Outsiders con Murder me Today

Nuevamente las canciones junto con la foto de los grupos pasaban una a una; iban a pasar la de Outsiders y Bill tenía un especial interés por ver a la banda ya que en la anterior nominación no pudo hacerlo por su descuido, y estaba decidido a hacerlo ahora; cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, regresó a ver quien era y nuevamente perdió la oportunidad de ver la foto, solo escuchó la canción que a su parecer estaba muy buena.

Un poco molesto por la interrupción, dio su atención a Dave esperando a que le dijera por que le llamó.

––Bill debes venir a la parte de atrás del escenario, van a realizar unos ajustes de sonido y necesitan que cantes un poco para probar el eco en el lugar

––Ok, vamos

Bill se levantó del lugar y siguió a Dave por entre las mesas hasta el lugar que le mencionó; estaba detrás de la cortina cuando la presentadora nombró al ganador de mejor canción

––Felicitaciones a Outsiders, con su canción Murder me Today

––Demonios nuevamente no pude ver quienes son

––Que te sucede Bill??

––Dave ya es la segunda vez que me pierdo el conocer a esa nueva banda Outsiders

––Jajaja te aseguro que esta misma noche los conoces en el After Party

––Ojalá, siento curiosidad

Desde la parte de atrás del escenario Bill escuchó como alguien de la banda agradecía al público por el premio. Y de repente el mundo se le congeló, aquella voz le era tan familiar, pero donde la había escuchado antes, estaba seguro de haberlo hecho pero no recordaba ni el lugar ni la ocasión.

La prueba de sonido terminó justo cuando estaban en la última categoría de la noche Mejor Artista. Esperó detrás de la cortina a que el resto de la banda llegue para la presentación.

––El momento más esperado de la noche ha llegado, sabremos gracias al público cual es el artista más deseado por todos aquí en Europa; los nominados

Lauri Ylonen (The Ramus), Bill Kaulitz (Tokio Hotel), Damian (Outsiders) o Ville Vallo (HIM)

Los gritos del público que estaba en las gradas no se dejaron esperar cada uno alentando a sus respectivos artistas.

Bill se encontraba muy emocionado, era un honor estar en esa categoría, quería ver a los otros artistas pero desde aquel lugar solo veía a una masa de personas, y justo cuando iban a enfocar al tal Damián de la banda que tanta curiosidad le provocaba llegaba Tom a interrumpirle

––Y ahora que sucede!!

––Oye tranquilízate, solo vengo a entregarte el micrófono

––Lo siento Tom, pero parece que esta noche todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para que no conozca a los de la nueva banda

––En serio, pues que mala suerte por que ellos estaban con nosotros en la mesa Dave los trajo; sabías que son de Alemania

––No te dig,o hoy si no ha sido mi noche

––Espera, van a nombrar al ganador

––Es un verdadero honor entregar el premio a……Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel

––Que!! Gané!!

––Si hermano lo hiciste, ahora ve por tu premio

Bill salió al escenario por una de las cortinas laterales, estaba en estado de shock no lo creía había ganado como mejor artista, era un verdadero sueño, se sentía en el cielo

––Mu…muchas gracias…..en verdad estoy muy felíz de que me hayan elegido como mejor artista, les aseguro que no los defraudaré

––En eso estamos de acuerdo Bill, pero bueno que mejor forma de agradecerlo que interpretando una canción……si así como lo escucharon les dejo con Tokio Hotel

La presentadora salió del escenario después de esas palabras, dejando a Bill en medio del lugar y con los acordes de la canción iniciando

El menor tomó el micrófono y empezó a entonar la letra de Heiling, esa era la canción que mejor le salía y decidido cantarla en su idioma natal alemán.

Estaba en medio de la canción cuando sintió por tercera vez en la noche la mirada penetrante desde las mesas, trataba de reconocer el rostro de la persona pero no podía estaba muy oscuro, pensaba bajar y cantar entre ellas para ver mejor; pero decidió que sería muy arriesgado.

La actuación del grupo fue definitivamente superior como hace tiempo no lo hacían, finalizaron con un agradecimiento por parte de Bill.

Al bajar del escenario el menor no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño, maldecía el haber tomado aquel trago cuando llegaron ahora tendría que entrar solo al After Party.

––Dave nos vemos en el otro salón, debo ir al baño

––Bueno Bill pero no te tardes que hay alguien que quiero que conozcas

––Esta bien

Bill se apresuró a bajar de escenario, ya cuando estaba en medio camino hacia el baño escuchó a lo lejos que mencionaban algo sobre una última presentación sorpresa, pensó en regresar dependiendo de la banda que tocara; pero cuando mencionaron el nombre unos gritos por parte de unas chicas que lo habían reconocido no le dejaron hacerlo.

Para sus suerte logró que se marcharan después de unas fotos, y de dejar que le dieran un beso en la mejilla, suspiró aliviado le había salido fácil.

Entro en el baño y para continuar con la racha de buenas cosas, en el interior tenían bocinas en el techo así podría escuchar la presentación, agradeció mentalmente por ello.

La verdad es que la canción sonaba bien, la letra era profunda y con mucho sentido, pero lo malo era que no lograba entender mucho al chico que cantaba aunque debía reconocerlo su voz era una de las mejores que había escuchado en mucho tiempo; su problema era la pronunciación. Se lo diría si supiera quien era; pensó para si.

Estaba por salir cuando escuchó el nombre de la banda al final cuando se estaban despidiendo y no lo podía creer nuevamente se había perdido el conocer a Outsiders.

Molesto se dirigió hacia el salón donde Dave le había indicado que estarían para la fiesta de celebración por sus premios, encontró a sus amigos y se sentó con ellos.

––Bill, hermano te perdiste la presentación de la otra banda de Alemania

––Lo sé pero unas fans me reconocieron y tuve que tomarme unas fotos y cuando me desocupé ya todo había terminado

––Uyy que mal, ojalá se asomen para presentártelos, el cantante estaba ansioso por conocerte, preguntaba por ti todo el tiempo

––En serio Gustav; y por que??

––No lo sé Bill, tal vez quería preguntarte algo

––Tal vez…..

Pasó una media hora antes de que Bill decidiera beber otra vez, no lo hacía ya muy seguido pero pensaba que los premios que ganaron merecían ser celebrados, se hubiera ido con los Gs pero no estaba de animo como para ir por el lugar pidiendo números de teléfono, y ni que hablar de ir con Tom, no quería cargar el arpa (en mi país es cuando vas de metido con una pareja).

Así que la opción era ir solo al bar y emborracharse hasta que se fueran de ahí, se sentó en la barra y ordenó un trago; estaba por la mitad de este cuando escuchó la voz de su manager

––Bill veo que estas celebrando, solo no te emborraches demasiado para que no cometas locuras, y podrías darte la vuelta quiero presentarte a alguien

El menor hizo lo que su manager le pidió sin mayores ganas, no estaba de humor para alguna chica con mucho cuerpo y poco cerebro; pero para su sorpresa lo que tenía delante no era una chica, ni mucho menos alguien que quisiera conocer…..

––Tu!! Qué haces aquí y con Dave….. Vete ahora mismo antes de que te rompa la cara

––Ahhh nenita veo que me reconociste…..

––Nenita….a ver un momento ustedes dos se conocen??

––Si….No!! Fue la respuesta que recibió Dave por parte de los dos

––No les entiendo a ver me explican que sucede aquí

––Dave este cretino que tienes alado se atrevió a insultarme como lo acabaste de escuchar….se atrevió a decirme nenita

––Uyyy pero que delicadita, veo que sigues con lo mismo ahora le lloras a Dave que ternura

––Callate!! Eres un patán, acaso no sabes quien soy

––Tu nenita eres el que no sabe quien soy yo……yo a ti si te conozco

––Basta ya!! No se que pasó entre ustedes ni de donde se conocen, pero mira Bill es el Damián el cantante de Outsiders, la banda que firmó con nuestra disquera

––Tu eres el cantante!! Jajaja no me hagas reir que con esa pinta no llegas ni a conserje

––Miren quien habla, a que chica le sacaste la ropa y te la pusiste…..

––He dicho que es suficiente, no van a dar un espectáculo aquí; y para su información deben aprender a llevarse bien, ya que de hoy en adelante trabajaran juntos

––Ahora si te volviste loco de remate Dave, yo no trabajo con cretinos que se visten como traficantes

––Ni yo con chicos que se visten como niñas

––A mi eso me tiene sin cuidado es decisión de los dueños de la disquera, tienen que ayudarse mutuamente a salir adelante con sus voces

––Me niego rotundamente a trabajar con este cretino

––Y yo con esta niña mimada

––Escuchen bien los dos, no es mi mayor deseo el juntarlos y menos después de la escena que acabo de presenciar pero aquí esta el ultimátum que me mandaron…..dentro de un mes ustedes deben mejorar en cuanto a su voz sino lo hacen se suspenden sus giras y deben regresar a Alemania para recibir en forma individual durante un período de seis meses clases privadas con un profesor de canto

––Qué!!

––Asi como lo escucharon los dueños de la disquera han invertido mucho en ustedes como para dejar que lancen todo por la borda…..es su decisión lo toman o lo dejan; ya saben las consecuencias

Los dos se miraron durante un minuto; cada uno tenía una mirada desafiante para el otro, no sabían como demonios se le ocurrió a alguien cuerdo juntarlos, era una idea demasiado descabellada pero su única opción; ninguno de los dos quería terminar la gira, eso significaba vacaciones forzadas en Alemania con un tutor que los estaría siguiendo las 24 horas del día.

Sin más remedio miraron a Dave y asintieron dándole a entender que aceptaban aquel trato; por su parte el manager sonrió aliviado sabía que si los presionaba lo suficiente ellos cederían, ahora solo debía esperar y ver los resultados de su pequeño experimento.

**Bueno como ya dije arriba los premios son inventados asi que si a alguien le gusta alguna de las bandas que he mencionado por favor no se enojen por usarlas pero fue para motivos del fic que las puse.**

**Y si quieren tengo las canciones que indiqué arriba asi que ya saben donde encontrarme para pedírmelas, se cuidan bye. **


	8. After Party

––Bueno los dejo para que se conozcan, tengo que llamar a la disquera para indicarles que ustedes aceptaron el trato; y por favor no más escándalos, miren la cantidad de reporteros que están aquí

Dave se marchó del lugar dejando a Bill y Damián en la barra; ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada para saber lo que el otro estaba haciendo; hasta que Damián rompió el silencio para malestar del menor

––Bien y dime nenita, donde vamos a practicar en tu hotel o en el mio…..

––Mira creo que estas un poco sordo soy Bill, a ver te voy a repetir despacio mi nombre es B I L L; no soy ninguna nenita está claro

––Pero que carácter tienes Bill, además quien te manda a vestirte así pareces una chica

––Quieres terminar de una vez con eso, yo me visto como a mi me da la gana y punto

––Ok, ok pero no me has contestado, como buen caballero que soy dejo que las damas escojan primero

––Uyyy eres insoportable, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar

––Ni yo tampoco, pero hasta ahora es nuestra mejor opción

––Bueno voy a tu hotel, en el mio siempre hay alguien fastidiando y eso es lo que menos necesitamos

––Te escribo el nombre por que la dirección no tengo ni idea esta en ruso

––Como quieras, y a que hora voy

––Pues no se como a las diez te parece?

––Si ahí estaré y mas te vale estar a esa hora, no me gusta esperar

––Pero si no digo sales con cada cosa nena

––Ya empezamos otra vez…..

––Te parece si tenemos una tregua esta noche, yo te llamo Bill y todo solucionado

––Lo pensaré…….

––Bueno y vamos a celebrar nuestros premios?

Bill no estaba contento con la propuesta pero no tenía a nadie más para hacerlo los demás estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención; así que más daba.

––Pídeme un trago de lo que sea

––Bueno…..si lo dejas a mi elección

Damián se acercó al oido del cantinero y le dio las instrucciones para un trago y colocó en el bolsillo de la camisa de este un billete, el hombre asintió gustoso y preparó la mezcla ante la mirada curiosa de Bill, el menor estaba muy enojado por lo que acababa de pasar pero no le quedaba más remedio; sino tendría que lidiar con los reclamos de los Gs y de Tom si la gira se cancelaba. A veces un pacto con el diablo es mejor que ninguno.

––Ten….tómalo despacio es un poco fuerte

––No te preocupes no soy un bebé

––Como gustes ne…Bill

––Ya estás aprendiendo

Bill ignoró la advertencia de Damián y se tomó aquel trago de una sola vez, a los cinco minutos empezó a sentirse mareado, y más borracho que cuando se bebía una botella solo.

––Que demonios tenía eso……

––Te lo advertí, este trago se llama Duende verde y si te lo tomas de una el efecto es devastador; y por lo que veo eres demasiado engreído y testarudo como para escuchar

––No es verdad

––Si lo es……

––Oye dime una cosa por que estabas ese día en el baño

––Simplemente salía de mi entrevista y quise ir, que tiene de raro

––……no es por eso sino que pensé que estaba solo

––Eso te pasa por beber en el día cuando no tienes la costumbre; que crees que no me di cuenta de lo que llevabas en esa botella

––Lo notaste?

––Claro y cuando quieras te puedo dar unos mejores trucos para pasar desapercibido

––No lo creo……estoy tratando de no beber

––Ja,ja mira a quien engañas y que estas haciendo ahorita…..por que a las cartas no estamos jugando

––Quieres callarte la boca

––Oye nena, no te permito que me hables así yo no soy tu hermano que te aguanta todo

––Eso lo sé, Tom tiene peor gusto en la ropa

––Ahhh entonces te agrada como me visto

­­––Yo no dije eso solo que lo haces mejor

––Oye te sientes bien estas un poco pálido, y ni siquiera te enojaste por como te dije antes

––No…la verdad es que no he comido casi nada en todo el día

––Llamo a alguien? A uno de tus amigos o si quieres busco a Tom

––No….no los molestes por favor, debo encontrar a Saki él me llevará

Bill sacó el teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y marcó el número de Saki, debía estar por ahí….

––Alo

––Saki soy Bill donde estas necesito que me lleves al hotel….no me siento bien

––Bill debes esperar un poco; salí con Dave a unas diligencias y el tráfico de estas horas no nos deja avanzar rápido

––Y en cuanto tiempo regresas?

––En una hora….

––Una hora…..y no hay nadie más de seguridad?

––Si estan los otros chicos pero yo tengo la camioneta

––Ok, lo entiendo entonces te espero

––Si necesitas algo busca a los demás hasta yo llegar

––Descuida

Bill cerró el teléfono con desgano, se sentía mal y tendría que esperar una hora en ese lugar a que Saki regrese, las cosas no podían ponerse peor

––Sucede algo malo

––Mas o menos, Saki esta afuera y no puede regresar por el tráfico hasta dentro de una hora y tengo que esperar aquí hasta que venga

––Pero si es por eso no hay problema, yo te puedo llevar……claro si tu lo quieres

––……Y en que?

––Pues en mi coche, esta afuera

––Tu coche!!

––Si….tal parece que el trago te dejó sordo

–– y cuantos años tienes?

––19

––No lo sé, además como se que no eres un asesino o un secuestrador

––Primero si hubiera querido matarte o secuestrarte ya lo hubiera hecho en el baño aquel día, y segundo yo también soy famoso que gano si te hago algo malo a ti

––Buen punto, entonces si es así acepto……pero debo pedirte algo antes

––Esta bien, te escucho

––Acércate un poco que me da vergüenza

––Damián podrías ayudarme, es que no me puedo parar

Bill al terminar la frase se hechó a reir, y en ese momento Damián se dio cuenta de lo borracho que estaba el menor, pero escucharlo así tan necesitado le quitó las ganas de molestarlo y burlarse por su condición

––Esta bien ven acá

Bill puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Damián para sujetarse fuertemente y no caerse al suelo delante de todos en el lugar; mientras tanto Damián tomaba las cosas de los dos con una mano y con la otra sujetaba el hombro del menor.

El también estaba un poco mareado pero en mejores condiciones que Bill, lo que era un punto a favor de ellos ya que sino quien los llevaba de regreso.

Salieron del lugar en dirección al parqueadero del hotel donde se encontraba el auto, el problema era que Damián no se acordaba donde lo dejó asi que optó por hacer sonar la alarma y ubicarlo de esa manera.

Lo encontraron unos cuantos metros a la derecha de donde estaban parados, Bill empezó a reírse de Damián al ver que no recordaba donde había dejado el coche; el enojo que sentía hacia él poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo de su interior.

––jaja ni siquiera recuerdas donde dejas el coche….

––Calla nenita, que ya lo encontré esta justo detrás de nosotros

Los dos dieron la vuelta hacia el lugar donde sonó la alarma segundos antes, para encontrarse con el Ferrari de Damián; Bill se sorprendió al verlo no se imaginó un coche así

––Veo que tienes buen gusto

––Ya sabes….. se escoger bien a mis nenas

Bill se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario ya que durante toda la noche Damián se había referido a él como nena, sería que estaba pensando en él de otra manera; no….quien se fijaría en él así; no era posible; sacudió ese pensamiento de su interior y se subió al coche con ayuda de Damián.

Salieron del parqueadero rumbo al hotel de Bill, para su suerte el nombre del lugar era lo único que recordaba por que no quería llamar a los demás y preocuparles cuando le escuchen borracho y en compañía de alguien que no conocían.

Durante el camino empezaron a conversar sobre cosas sin importancia como los viajes, la gente de la disquera; hasta que llegó el momento de ponerse serios y tratar un tema delicado para los dos; el problema con sus voces.

––Oye Bill y desde cuando tienes problemas…

––Yo…yo desde unos meses atrás y tu?

––Igual; ya he intentado casi todo pero no da resultados

––Da igual lo que nos pase debemos recuperar nuestras voces a como de lugar, estoy cansado de que me traten como un inválido

––Estoy contigo Bill, odio cuando me tienen compasión, así que les demostraremos quienes somos a esos de la disquera en un mes

Al terminar la última frase Damián detuvo el coche en la entrada del hotel de Bill; no quería reconocerlo pero desde que se conocieron hasta este momento las cosas fueron cambiando y se dio cuenta de que el menor era una persona totalmente diferente a la que se había imaginado, era alguien con quien se podía conversar fácilmente y sentirse en confianza.

Para Bill la situación era idéntica, Damián había pasado de ser el patán odioso que lo insultaba a un chico con los mismos problemas que él; incluso ya ni le molestaba que lo llame nenita.

––Bueno hemos llegado, ya te sientes mejor o quieres que te lleve hasta tu habitación?

Bill nuevamente se sonrojó ante la propuesta de Damián de llevarlo a la habitación, no sabía como pero había logrado algo que nadie incluso Tom no tenía; el poder para hacerle sentir avergonzado y alagado al mismo tiempo; en verdad ya empezaba a sentirse como una chica con tantas atenciones por parte de él.

Para su suerte los mechones de cabello le cubrían el rostro y las gafas sus ojos de esa manera el rango de visión de Damián del rostro de Bill era corto y no notaría sus mejillas rojas.

––No, descuida……. gracias por ofrecerte pero ya estoy mejor solo necesito dormir

––Como gustes y no te olvides a las diez en mi hotel

––No faltaré, y de nuevo gracias por traerme

––No debes hacerlo….bueno nos vemos mañana

––Hasta mañana

Damián arrancó su coche y Bill se dio la vuelta para entrar al hotel, no le importó los gritos de las chicas que estaban paradas ahí en la entrada, ahora tenía mucho en que pensar como para preocuparse por saludar con ellas.

Subió a su habitación se colocó la pijama y se acostó a dormir; nunca llamó a nadie para decirle que estaba ahí; ya se enterarían por alguien pensó él.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Tom buscaba a su gemelo por todo el lugar con ayuda de los Gs; Saki había llegado para llevarlos de regreso pero nada que Bill aparecía.

Dave intentó llamarlo a su celular pero solo tenía como resultado el sonido de la contestadota, empezó a preocuparse; que tal si su plan no funcionó y las cosas con Damián se complicaron….

––Dave no lo encuentro en ningún lado nadie lo ha visto

––Tranquilo Tom, creo tener una idea de con quien puede estar; espera y lo llamo en este instante

––De que hablas Dave con quien está mi hermano!!

––Espera un momento no te desesperes ya esta sonando…..Aló Damián, oye Bill está contigo

––Ok, gracias por llevarlo; nos vemos después

––Y bien que pasó donde esta Bill….

––Esta en el hotel

––Y se puede saber como llegó ahí y con quien estabas hablando tu?

––Lo llevó Damián, ustedes lo conocen es el cantante de Outsiders

––Ahh si de la nueva banda

––Exacto Gustav, y ahora nos vamos de regreso nosotros también

Tom estaba muy molesto con Bill como se le ocurría a su hermano irse así sin decirle nada y con un completo extraño nuevamente; y lo más seguro era que el menor estuviera borracho; estos arranques de Bill ya no le estaban gustando para nada al mayor; debía hablar nuevamente con él sobre no darle este tipo de sustos.

**Ya saben si tienen dudas sobre la historia me escriben un review, yo estoy gustosa de responder a todas sus inquietudes.**

**Nos vemos bye**


	9. Habitación 807

Bill se levantó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, había dormido de maravilla la noche anterior como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y era extraño para él; tal vez ya estaba superando un poco lo de Tom; fue la única explicación que encontró para aquello.

––Será mejor levantarme ya

Cogió su celular y lo prendió, apenas lo hizo en su pantalla empezaron a aparecer los mensajes de su hermano, junto con las llamadas perdidas de Dave; se sintió un poco culpable por no haberles dicho nada; pero era bueno saber que todavía se preocupaban por él.

Marcó una vez más el número de Saki, para decirle que necesitaba salir a las nueve y media del hotel; y que iría solo; el guardaespaldas estuvo de acuerdo y le pidió el nombre del hotel de Damián para averiguar la dirección y no perder tiempo en las calles.

Sin más fue al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, y poder arreglarse adecuadamente para la práctica con Damián; no sabía por que pero quería lucir bien.

Salió después de cuarto de hora, abrió las maletas nuevamente y empezó a tomar su ropa; se probó cerca de diez camisetas antes de decidirse por una; lo mismo pasó con los pantalones y los zapatos; cuando la imagen en el espejo era la adecuada, sonrió y se fue nuevamente al baño para poderse maquillar y peinar.

Terminó decidiéndose por una camiseta azul con el diseño de una serpiente en el centro, un jean desgastado y unas zapatillas blancas; como era ya su costumbre llevaría el cabello lacio y el maquillaje sencillo.

Tomó su chaqueta, su bolso, las gafas y el celular; para dirigirse al comedor y desayunar algo rápido estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando su celular sonó; miró la pantalla y suspiró resignado debería contestar aquella llamada.

Mientras tanto Tom había bajado al comedor solo, Amy le había dicho que ya bajaría después, el mayor no aguantaba más el hambre por eso fue; de camino se encontró con los Gs así que después de todo no comería solo.

––Oye Tom no te parece extraño lo de ayer con Bill, el irse así sin avisar no es algo de él

––Lo sé…..pero quien lo entiende Gustav

––Mira Tom ya viste esta nota en la revista; habla sobre los premios

––No, y que dicen de nosotros?

––A ver te leo para enterarnos todos de una vez

––Como ya saben ayer se celebraron los premios MTV Europe Music Awards, asistieron grupos de todo el continente a la gala, y se entregaron numerosos premios; entre ellos los más importantes Mejor banda, Mejor canción y Mejor Artista.

Tokio Hotel se llevó dos de los tres premios junto con los aplausos del público después de la magnífica presentación en el escenario de su canción Heiling, el cantante Bill Kaulitz se mostró muy felíz al recibir el galardón como mejor artista y la verdad quien no quisiera estar en su lugar.

El tercer premio fue para la banda Outsiders, cuyos orígenes son Alemanes; y para sorpresa de todos interpretaron la canción Murder me Tonight; que se llevó la presea como mejor canción en la noche.

Pero eso no es todo tenemos fotos exclusivas de los cantantes de las dos bandas antes mencionadas en el alter party, vean ustedes mismo y juzguen.

En las primeras fotos se encontraban Bill y Damián en el bar hablando con Dave; luego otra de ellos solos bebiendo; y la siguiente foto provocó que a Tom el corazón se le cayera al piso; Bill tenía su brazo en la cintura de Damián y este rodeaba sus hombros y se veía claramente como se dirigían a la salida del lugar.

––Tom estas bien, estás más pálido que un fantasma….

––Déjame ver la revista…

El mayor la tomó en sus manos, debía ver la foto con detalle otra vez; y ese sentimiento al cual todavía no podía darle un nombre invadía sus entrañas de nuevo; esa ira al ver que otra persona tocaba a su hermano le comía por dentro como un animal hambriento.

––No puede ser, quien se cree ese tipo para llevar a Bill de esa manera

––Mira Tom la nota sigue en la siguiente página

Georg dio la vuelta a la hoja para continuar viendo las fotos que restaban; era de los dos en el parqueadero del lugar, dentro del coche y la última de Bill bajando de este mientras Damián se despedía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

––Pues quien diría que Bill se iba a llevar otro premio a la salida

––No es gracioso Georg, te imaginas lo que la prensa alrededor del mundo va a decir después de esto

Bill abrió el teléfono para contestar, no esperaba una llamada de su madre a esa hora pero tenía que hablar con ella sino seguiría hasta que el menor lo hiciera; Simone eran muy persistente de eso no había duda.

––Hola mamá

––Hola cariño, como estás? Ayer te vi en televisión estabas guapísimo

––Gracias….estoy muy felíz no esperaba ganar el premio de mejor artista

––Pues te lo mereces, y por lo que escuche de la presentación tu voz ya esta mejor; te escuchabas como antes

––Lo sé, ayer estuve más relajado

––Cariño está por ahí Tom quiero hablar con él

––No mamá, intenta a su celular; no creo que lo vea hoy tengo una práctica a las diez y lo más seguro es que regrese por la noche

––Ok, pero cuidate mucho y no te olvides de llamarme

––Lo haré mamá te quiero adiós

––Adiós cariño

Después de esto Bill miró el reloj eran las nueve y veinte si quería alcanzar a comer algo debía salir ya para el comedor.

Apenas entró todas las miradas se posaron en él, pero le sorprendió que la de Tom fuera tan dura como si lo hubiera encontrado traicionándolo, pensó que no era tan grave el no haberles dicho nada la noche anterior.

––Hola chicos que están viendo?

––Unas fotos tuyas muy interesantes….

––A ver déjame ver

Georg le pasó la revista a Bill, quien empezó a ver las fotos una a una; y entendió el por que de las miradas acusadoras contra él. Casi se queda sin respiración cuando vio la foto en la que estaba saliendo con Damián de aquel lugar; si fuera otra persona y no hubiera estado pensaría que aquel ángulo era comprometedor.

––Ahh ya veo….creo que les debo una disculpa por lo de anoche

––Crees bien!! Como se te ocurre irte así sin avisar a nadie y con él; acaso pensaste un minuto en lo preocupados que estábamos

––Lo siento en verdad Tom, pero hablé con Saki y me dijo que se iba a demorar y no quería esperar una hora ahí; así que Damián se ofreció a llevarme y acepté

––Así sin más!!

––Si y ya párale un poco al drama Tom ni que me hubiera ido con un asesino

––Como sabes que no

––Por que lo conozco y no es como piensas

Justo en ese momento Saki entraba en el comedor buscando a Bill para llevarlo al hotel de Damián

––Bill está todo listo; salimos cuando quieras

––En este momento nos vamos; llévate mi bolso por favor

El menor estaba levantándose de la mesa cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo, regresó a ver molesto por las acusaciones que antes le habían hecho; no estaba de humor para más reclamos.

––A donde crees que vas?

––Tengo una reunión importante para las diez

––Y si se puede saber con quien!!

––Pues no, solo te diré que Dave ya lo sabe y no me esperen temprano

––Bill regresa acá

––Ya Tom déjalo ir; total si Dave está enterado no puede ser nada malo; solo algo de la disquera

El mayor aceptó de muy mala gana, pero no tenía más argumentos para defender su punto de vista así que solo podía resignarse, ya hablaría con Dave sobre ese tal Damián.

Después del encuentro con Tom el menor no pudo desayunar y para su mala suerte estaba muriéndose del hambre pero no podían detenerse en ningún lugar sino no llegarían a tiempo y después de que él fue el primero en decir que Damián debía ser puntual no podría atrasarse.

Llegó a la entrada del hotel a las nueve y cincuenta; suficiente tiempo como para subir al piso de Damián; preguntó en recepción donde le dieron el número de habitación:; subió al ascensor y presionó el botón del octavo piso.

Las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación 807; sus pulsaciones empezaron a acelerarse y se reprendió a él mismo por ponerse en ese estado; que tenía Damián que lo hacía sentirse así.

Estaba parado en la puerta y no sabía si golpear o no; incluso pensó en la posibilidad de regresar pero recordó la advertencia de Dave; y sin más dudas dio dos golpes; esperó la respuesta desde el interior. Un minuto después esta se abría dejando pasar a Bill.

––Hola….Damián?

––Si pasa Bill estoy en mi cuarto acabando de vestirme ya salgo un momento; puedes sentarte en la sala si deseas

––Ok

Bill se sentó en el lugar observando con detenimiento la habitación; podía jurar que era exacta a la suya; y tal vez lo era todos los hoteles se parecían.

Pensó en mirar alrededor pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por la salida de Damián del dormitorio; Bill dio una rápida vista hacia él; debía reconocerlo Damián era un chico simpático, su vestimenta era parecida a la suya; una camiseta negra con un estampado blanco; un jean negro y unas zapatillas blancas; su cabello era más corto que el suyo y sus ojos color cielo le daban un toque misterioso.

––Tierra llamando a Bill, me escuchas?

––Qué….

––Despierta hombre te quedaste congelado

––Lo siento

––Oye ya desayunaste?

––No alcancé

––Ah te quedaste dormido también; te parece si pedimos algo antes de empezar con la práctica?

––Bueno algo parecido sucedió…. y puedes pedirme una hamburguesa con papas, una gaseosa, y si tienen pastel de chocolo

––Ok, nada más mira que vamos a estar aquí un buen tiempo

––No….aunque unas golosinas podrían ser

––Jajaja eres como un niño pequeño

––Oye no te burles

––Esta bien, retiro lo dicho

Damián tomó el teléfono y pidió que les suban las cosas a la habitación; luego se sentó en el mismo sillón donde estaba el menor

––Y bien ahora que vamos a hacer?

––La verdad no lo sé nunca he tenido clases de canto antes

––Ni yo tampoco; por eso pedí una copia de nuestras presentaciones en los premios de ayer; si las vemos podemos analizar nuestras fallas mutuamente y encontrarles una solución

––Me parece una buena idea

––Oye Bill y que te pasó en la mano?

––Ahh esto fue un accidente tonto

––No parece tan tonto hasta puntos tienes

––Lo sé son cuatro y debo retirármelos en dos días

Iba a continuar hablando pero sonó la puerta indicándoles que la comida ya había llegado. Damián abrió para que pudieran pasar; y una vez que terminaron les dio propina a los chicos y se sentó a comer junto con Bill.

––Para ser delgado tienes buen apetito….

––Si siempre me han dicho lo mismo, y no se a donde se va la comida por que ni ejercicios hago

––Yo en cambio sino los hago paso de un genio insoportable; creo que soy adicto a ellos

Mientras comemos voy a poner el DVD para aprovechar el tiempo

Las presentaciones pasaron; primero la de Bill con Heiling; durante todo el tiempo los dos permanecieron en silencio comiendo y analizando uno a uno los cuadros; después vino la de Damián con Murder me Tonight; terminaron de verlas apagando la televisión y dejando la comida a un lado.

––Y bueno como empezamos, quieres decirme lo que piensas Bill?

––No lo sé, primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar después de lo que te diga

––No soy tan infantil como para enojarme por eso puedes hablar tranquilamente

––Ok….

**Lo sé este es mas como un capítulo de relleno, pero es necesario estos encuentros con Damián para la historia.**

**Gracias por los maravillosos reviews, me hacen muy felíz…..Nos vemos bye**


	10. El Porque

––Mira Damián, tu problema es más con la pronunciación de las palabras que con tu voz en si; tal vez si te relajas un poco podrías pronunciarlas mejor

––……umm puede ser; y ahora quieres escuchar lo que yo tengo que decirte; mira que si te vas a enojar mejor me callo

––Ya que más da…..no soy el fan número uno de las críticas pero son necesarias en este punto

––Ok, tu problema está en la falta de vida de tu voz; te escuchas como si fueras una máquina sin emociones; te he visto antes y no es la manera en la que cantas…..

––En resumidas cuentas los dos apestamos como cantantes en este momento

––Si….si quieres ponerlo así somos una triste sombra de lo que fuimos

Los dos miraban ahora hacia el vacio, cada uno meditando sobre las razones por las que llegaron a ese punto de sus vidas, todavía era muy pronto como para revelar sus más profundos y obscuros secretos entre ellos.

Bill se sentía incómodo con ese silencio igual que Damián; era necesario que juntos se dieran la mano para salir adelante pero sin meterse demasiado en la vida personal del otro; o al menos ese era el plan inicial.

––Te parece si cantamos? Fue la pregunta que formularon los dos a la vez

––Parece que pensamos lo mismo….

––Voy a traer mi guitarra para hacerlo en acústica

––Sabes tocar?

––Siii y no te muestres tan sorprendido, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi nenita

Damián esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Bill ante la última palabra que pronunció pero nada ni una mínima señal de enojo; tal vez podría llamarlo así….

Se fue a su habitación dejando al menor en el sillón, cuando se fue Bill se reprendido mentalmente por segunda vez en el día.

––Por que dejo que me llame así y lo peor es que creo que me agrada; ayyy no quiero ni imaginarlo pero creo que me está empezando a gustar….no no puede ser yo amo a Tom y no puede existir alguien más….o si?

Maldita sea, como hago para salir de la duda no puedo preguntarle…. oye disculpa Damián yo te gusto o que?

––En que tanto piensas?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Bill quien casi se cae del sillón al ver a Damián frente a él con su guitarra en la mano

––En nada especial……Dios se parece tanto a él, eso es por eso me atrae por su parecido con Tom; esa era la excusa mental que el menor formulaba, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar otra respuesta por parte de su cerebro

––Quieres ir primero?

––Bueno……pero que quieres que cante

––Lo que quieras tu solo dilo y yo toco

––Sabes lo acordes de Rescue me

––Si de hecho una vez le dediqué a alguien esa canción

––Y a quién?……. No no no maldita sea no puede ser verdad acaso acabo de preguntar eso, va a pensar que soy algún chismoso

––Jaja eso es un secreto, ahora canta

Damián inició con la melodía, Bill no daba más de los nervios pero empezó a pronunciar las palabras una a una preguntándose secretamente a quien le cantaría Damián, él antes se la dedicaba a Tom pero nunca consideró la posibilidad de que otra persona pudiera dedicar sus canciones.

Ya estaba por la mitad cuando su voz empezó a temblar sintiendo la rodilla de Damián cerca de la suya; instintivamente Bill se había apegado a él de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando practicaba con su gemelo.

Damián notó esto y paró; viendo fijamente a los ojos de Bill; el menor solo quería correr por esa puerta y esconderse en su habitación; no podía soportar aquella mirada; se estaba volviendo loco con tantas emociones encontradas.

––Bill dime de una vez el por que del vacio en tu voz

––Qué!! No puedo hacerlo

––Si no me dices entonces las cosas se terminan aquí, prefiero regresar a Alemania antes que seguir con esta farsa

––No es justo que me interrogues así, además yo quiero que tu también me digas por que te pones tan nervioso cuando cantas; esa es la razón para que no puedas pronunciar bien las palabras

––Me parece lógico, pero antes de continuar creo que a los dos nos vendría bien un trago

––Estoy de acuerdo

––Ya regreso voy por mi maleta

Bill no sabía si saltar por la ventana o quedarse en el sillón esperando a Damián, no podía decirle la verdad sobre su amor por Tom o si?, acaso él lo entendería o solo pensaría que era algún tipo de loco con un complejo narcisista que se enamoró de su reflejo?. Nuevamente las interrogantes invadieron su mente.

––Que prefieres tengo botellas de todo

––Oye y cargas con eso todo el tiempo?

––Si…..para casos como este; además nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar un trago o dos

––Te entiendo……a ver me quedo con la de vodka

––Sigo pensando que eres una niña

––Y yo que tu eres un idiota

Bill le sacó la lengua a Damián, y por primera vez él pudo notar el piercing que la adornaba

––Y desde cuando lo tienes?

––Desde el colegio…..más o menos por el tiempo en el que me hice el tatuaje del cuello

––Yo tengo dos; uno en mi pecho y otro en el cuello igual que tu

––Y de que son

––Un ojo y un dragón

––Puedo verlos y yo te indico los mios

––Sería bueno, por que solo los he visto en fotos tuyas

––Fotos mías…..

––Si es una larga historia

––Puedo saberla?

––Tal vez cuando este borracho te la cuente……ahora déjame verlos

Bill se dio la vuelta para que Damián pueda ver el tatuaje de su cuello, luego giró para indicarle el de su brazo; y llegado el momento de indicarle la estrella dudó un poco; pero reuniendo fuerzas levantó su camiseta y bajó su pantalón escasos centímetros; tampoco se iba a desvestir en el lugar.

––Ya los viste ahora es tu turno

Ahora era Damián quien se daba la vuelta para indicarle su tatuaje; Bill miró con detenimiento aquel dibujo; era un ojo que estaba abierto como mirando atentamente siempre; se giró en el sillón y sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su segundo tatuaje; el dragón que cubría casi por completo su lado derecho y la cabeza de este se encontraba en el lado izquierdo cerca de su corazón.

El menor sin darse cuenta levantó una de sus manos y con sus dedos empezó a recorrer la piel cubierta por el dibujo; se le antojaba tanto que no pudo controlarse hasta que llegó a la cabeza del dragón y sintió como Damián se tensaba bajo su roce y esto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, muy avergonzado retiró su mano del lugar y tomó un largo trago de su botella.

––Y cuando te los hiciste?

––Hace un año aproximadamente; antes de empezar con la banda

––Es verdad no me has contado como empezaron

––Esa historia si te la puedo contar ahorita mientras todavía recuerdo como me llamo; todo empezó en el último año de colegio; unos amigos que estaban en la universidad formaron un grupo; ya sabes para pasar el tiempo y atraer chicas pero necesitaban un vocalista y como en ese momento yo no sabía que hacer una vez que terminara el colegio pues decidí darle una oportunidad; fue así que me les uní y empezamos a tocar en fiestas de la universidad; no era nada serio o al menos no lo veíamos así hasta que un día nos llamó Dave; le había llegado un video con una de nuestras presentaciones y le parecimos buenos; nos llevó al estudio y escuchó nuestro material y ya vez hoy estoy aquí practicando contigo

––Wow……así que es el azar el que nos reunió hoy

––Se podría decir……

––Oye y no extrañas a tu familia?

––A veces aunque mis padres no están de acuerdo con lo que hago, por eso cuando regreso paso más con mis amigos; pero tu no debes hacerlo tienes a tu hermano contigo

––Valiente hermano el que me tocó; desde que está con su novia ya ni se acuerda de que tiene un gemelo

––Uyyy Bill no me digas que estás celoso…..

––Qué!! No….solo que lo extraño

––A mi no me engañas……estas celoso

––Ya te dije que no……además estoy un poco confundido

––……confundido…..

––Si…..pero bueno ahora es tu turno de cantar

––Si tu lo quieres

Los dos ya estaban medio borrachos, considerando que solo habían desayunado y ya venían bebiendo cerca de una hora; pero Bill tenía curiosidad por escuchar la voz de Damián una vez más

––Puedes cantar lo mismo que en la presentación si quieres

––Ahí te va

**The words you spoke to me**

**Were like knives cutting **

**My soul in two**

**I should have left you**

**Long befote**

**You rather **

**Murder me tonight**

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la estrofa de la canción Bill no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse con la voz de Damián, era tan parecida a la suya que podría jurar el haber encontrado su voz gemela. Nunca notó esto antes por el ruido de la fiesta y de los gritos de la gente del lugar.

––Y bien Bill que opinas

––……no puedo decírtelo, te vas a burlar de mi

––por que no lo entiendo?

––……alguna vez has pensado que tienes algo en común con otra persona; y que solo los dos lo comparten

––No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando

––espera te lo explico de otra manera; cantemos juntos

––Pero que?

––No lo sé ya que conoces rescue me, vamos con la primera estrofa

Los dos empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo, apenas y si cantaron unas palabras cuando Damián se dio cuenta de lo que Bill le había dicho segundos antes; sus voces eran como una sola; no podía distinguir donde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra; era increíble.

––……no lo puedo creer; Bill esto nunca me lo imaginé

––ni yo tampoco, pensaba que solo con Tom podía compartir lo mismo ya sabes por ser gemelos…..

––lo sé

Los dos se miraron un momento antes de ver a polos opuestos en la habitación estaban muy avergonzados ni en un millón de años se hubieran imaginado aquello.

––……Bill puedo preguntarte algo?

––Depende…..que será?

––Te molesta que te diga nenita?

––……no lo sé, pero quisiera saber por que me dices así

––Bueno creo que estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para hacerlo; pero si te burlas olvídate de escuchar el final

––Lo prometo, seré una tumba

El menor se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su esquina del sillón, tenia curiosidad por saberlo

––Mira todo empezó hace unos seis meses todavía estábamos a prueba con la disquera así que los conciertos eran más privados; tu ya lo sabes, y mi novia pasaba con nosotros en el estudio de grabación la mayor parte del tiempo ya que no nos podíamos ver afuera; un día estábamos por salir del lugar cuando su banda llegó; por su puesto yo ya sabía quien eras tú ya que ella no paraba de hablar sobre ti incluso tenía fotos tuyas en el celular; por eso conozco tus tatuajes.

––Ahhh ya lo entendí, pero bueno y yo que tengo que ver

––Ten paciencia; entonces ella se acercó a ti ya que estabas alejado de los demás y te pidió un autógrafo; tu se lo diste e ingresaste enseguida con Dave; él me saludó asi que ella sumó dos mas dos y se dio cuenta que él es nuestro manager.

Y desde ahí todo cambió, no paraba de hablar sobre ti y sinceramente a mi no me molestaba hasta que empezó con sus cosas de que quería que yo los presente; por tener el mismo manager incluso me insinuó si podía convencerte de salir con ella.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella solo estaba interesada en mi por que pensaba que así llegaría a ti, me molesté mucho y terminé con ella.

––Oye lo siento, nunca he considerado esas situaciones antes de haberlo sabido no le habría hecho caso

––No tienes por que disculparte, al fin era su asunto; ella siempre mencionaba tus facciones delicadas; decía que eso era lo que más le gustaba de ti…….entonces cuando te vi en el baño

–– Y decidiste desquitarte conmigo

––Es una manera de verlo…….estaba furioso por que te culpaba de todo eso y al verte maquillándote en el espejo pues lo primero que se me ocurrió decirte fue nenita; pero entiendo si no deseas que te diga así en verdad me disculpo por que es ofensivo

El menor no podía procesar muy bien la historia de Damián en parte por que ya estaba borracho y por que le era difícil imaginarse el robarse una novia sin saberlo siquiera.

––Bill estás ahí

––……que….ahhh siii disculpa pero estaba pensando

––Y bien que me dices

––Sabes….en compensación por lo de tu novia puedes seguir llamándome así; pero bajo unas condiciones

––Las escucho

––Primero nunca delante de la prensa, y segundo no lo hagas cuando esté mi hermano presente

––Puedo aceptarlo; que te parece si ahora tu me cuentas tu parte de la historia

––……no lo sé

––Vamos Bill yo te conté la mía

––Tienes razón….solo espero que no te sorprendas demasiado

––No lo creo tengo la mente abierta

––……bueno hace un tiempo acá, específicamente desde que mi hermano se consiguió a su novia me he sentido desplazado según la mayoría pero yo se que es algo más; no son celos de hermano, ni de gemelo…..son celos diferentes

––A ver si te entendí bien Bill…….acaso me estás diciendo que te gusta tu hermano

––Mas o menos…….pero él no lo sabe, es por eso que cuando canto y lo miro mi voz se apaga

––Igual que la mía se vuelve un solo enredo cuando me acuerdo de ella; pero descuida Bill no se lo diré a nadie; total es tu asunto tu sabes como manejarlo

––En verdad piensas así…..o solo me lo dices por darme por mi lado

––Ya te lo dije antes, por mi está bien…….y ahora que ya sabemos nuestras verdades nos será más fácil ayudarnos y tenemos como bono extra que nuestras voces son prácticamente idénticas

––si tienes razón……y te digo algo después de hablar contigo pienso que ya no eres un idiota

––lo sé pero yo sigo pensando que eres una niña….

––Odioso

––Mimado…… bueno ya es tarde que te parece si dormimos algo; yo me quedo en el sofá y tu vete a la cama

––No puedo hacer eso, tu ve a tu cama y yo me quedo aquí

––Eso si que no mi cuarto mis reglas los invitados se quedan con la cama

––Y yo tengo otra nunca quitarle la cama a la gente que me invita

––Que te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo los dos dormimos en la cama

––……si te parece a ti yo no tengo problema

––no descuida…..eso si nada de cosas raras ok

––Oye Damián!!……

––Relájate nenita es solo una broma

––ayyy eres insoportable…… pero te advierto si me muevo mucho no es mi culpa

––Y si yo me robo las cobijas tampoco te enojes, ahora vamos

Bill decidió que lo mejor sería dormir con su ropa no iba a pasar la noche con Damían en su cama y sin nada, ah ah él no es de esos; por su parte Damián estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se puso la pijama se acostó con lo mismo.

Cada uno se colocó en su lado de la cama, mirando a su respectiva pared y las luces se apagaron; Bill olvidó su celular en la mesa y nunca notó que alguien lo llamaba con insistencia desde el otro lado de la línea.

**Ya ven Damián no es tan malo, solo es cuestión de darle una oportunidad será que Bill se la da??**

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, y por leer la historia me hacen muy felíz **


	11. Despierta Bill!

9:25 am

Nos encontramos con Bill y Damián que están durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama, el primero en despertarse es el menor.

––Ummm que bien he dormido, esta almohada está super cómoda; debo llevármela conmigo durante la gira……

Pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el hecho de que su almohada empieza a moverse. Abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la realidad; él está acostado en el pecho de Damián mientras este lo está abrazando por los hombros; la cara de asombro y vergüenza en Bill es evidente, y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresan a su cerebro y reconoce donde se encuentra y con quien.

––Como demonios pasó esto!!

9:26 am

El segundo en levantarse es Damián, al sentir como el calor abandona su cuerpo; instintivamente atrae hacia su cuerpo al objeto que le brinda esa sensación tan agradable; lo logra con mucho éxito hasta que el objeto entre sus brazos empieza a moverse; él también abre los ojos para encontrarse con una melena negra frente a sus ojos; presa del pánico recuerda todo lo sucedido hace unas horas y recuerda a quien pertenece esa cabello negro azabache; la cara de Damián es idéntica a la de Bill.

9:27 am

Los dos están sorpendidos por la situación que se levanta cada uno con un salto a su respectivo lado de la cama; ninguno puede levantar su mirada del suelo; se sienten tan avergonzados y confundidos que no saben que decir, ni como actuar. El silencio es el único alivio que encuentran en ese momento.

9:28 am

Pero pronto el silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido en el celular de Damián, él lo recoge presuroso y mira la pantalla que le indica que su manager lo está llamando; abre el aparato dispuesto a contestar; todavía está muy confundido por lo sucedido minutos antes pero debe hablar con Dave.

9:29 am

La voz del manager denota su enojo ––Buenos días Damián se puede saber donde estás….acaso ya olvidaste la sesión de fotos que tenemos dentro en un minuto?

––Mierda….lo siento Dave lo olvidé por completo; salgo para allá este momento

––Será mejor que te apresures; voy a empezar con las fotos individuales para darte tiempo Damián

––Gracias, gracias Dave en diez minutos estoy ahí

––Te espero

Y cerraron sus teléfonos, Damián no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo; él jamás olvidaba sus compromisos y mucho menos si estaban relacionados con su trabajo; tomó todas sus fuerzas para regresar a ver al menor que seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo; y se dio cuenta que él debía hacer algo para sacarlo de ese estado.

9:30 am

Bill escuchó parcialmente el sonido del celular y la breve conversación de Damián con su manager; estaba muy confundido como para poner toda su atención; como había pasado aquello anoche; lo más seguro es que mientras estaba dormido se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Damián de la misma manera como lo hacía con Tom cuando eran niños y dormían juntos.

Pero esto era muy diferente a aquellas noches de su niñez; el sentimiento era incomparable; estaba descansado y relajado cuando despertó como si hubiera dormido durante un día entero. Pero la sensación que tuvo después le dio miedo que tal si Damián era la persona adecuada para él y no su hermano como lo había pensado todo este tiempo.

Y no puedo evitar preguntarse si un corazón puede llegar a querer a dos personas con la misma intensidad. Estaba metido en sus cosas hasta que un roce en su brazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad que no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

––Bill….Bill

––Que sucede––Fue la respuesta que el menor logró pronunciar sin mirar todavía a Damián

––Que Dave llamó por que olvidé la sesión de fotos que teníamos hoy a las 9 y 30; y debo salir enseguida y no se que quieres hacer tu

––A qué te refieres?

––Que si quieres quedarte aquí, llamar a alguien para que te lleve a tu hotel o si quieres….

––Si quiero……

––Si quieres acompañarme

Esa última frase fue un golpe directo al estómago de Bill, tenía tres opciones quedarse en esa habitación y mirar las cosas de Damián, regresar a su hotel y ver a su hermano o irse a la sesión de fotos con él…….la decisión era fácil para su sorpresa

––Voy contigo–– al terminar sus palabras y leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

––Entonces vamos, toma tus cosas y yo haré lo mismo

Bill salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala donde había dejado la noche anterior su bolso, y su celular; lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió fijándose en la lista de llamadas perdidas que tenia en frente, todas eran de Tom; el menor supuso que su hermano debía estar muy enfadado, nuevamente había desaparecido sin decir nada; pero como hacerlo si la noche anterior estaba borracho no lo iba a llamar así hubiera sido peor por que el mayor hubiera querido ir al hotel y sacarlo en ese momento. Así que supuso que su decisión fue la mejor.

Le dio una segunda mirada a la pantalla, ya no tenía batería en cualquier momento se iba a apagar asi que lo metió en su bolso ya no tenía ningún uso para él; Damián salió de su cuarto con las llaves de su coche en la mano; y prácticamente sacó a Bill corriendo de la habitación rumbo al estacionamiento del hotel.

––Oye más despacio que tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso

––Lo sé yo también lo tengo y lo siento pero no podemos demorarnos más, ya conoces a Dave

––Si es por él no te preocupes se como manejarlo

––Ahh si y como le vas a hacer

––Sencillo solo pongo mi cara de niño bueno y listo todos hacen lo que yo quiero

––Todos menos yo

––Y como estás tan seguro….si nunca la has visto

––Solo lo sé, recuerda que yo no soy como los demás

––Ya lo veremos……ya lo veremos

––Ahora entre en el coche

Bill hizo lo pedido por Damián no quería seguir discutiendo por que ya estaban tarde y él lo sabía; el resto del camino fue una batalla continua por la radio; Bill quería escuchar a sus artistas y Damián a los suyos hasta que al final se dieron por vencidos y la apagaron, no lograrían ponerse de acuerdo nunca.

––Oye nenita, no deberías llamar a alguien y decirles donde estás?

––……no lo sé

––Mira que deben estar preocupados por su pequeñito

––No me fastidies…….nadie me extraña

––Lo dudo, tu hermano debe estar muy preocupado

––Esta bien voy a llamar pero mi teléfono está sin batería ya lo haré en el estudio

––Si es por eso puedes tomar el mio

Bill no sabía a quien llamar; estaba nervioso por hablar con Tom pero igual marcó el número de su hermano; esperó a que de el primer timbre y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando escuchó la voz de su gemelo.

––Si djga

––Tom soy yo….

––Bill!! Donde demonios estás, fui a tu habitación y no habia nadie; te he llamado toda la noche

––Si lo se pero mi teléfono se quedó sin batería por eso te estoy llamando a estas horas

––Y de quien es el número

––De un amigo Tom, te aviso que me voy a demorar nos vemos por la tarde en el hotel

––Y de qué amigo? Y que vas a hacer en la mañana?

––Ya basta Tom con el interrogatorio

––Nada de ya basta soy tu hermano mayor y debo saber que estas haciendo y con quien

––No Tom no lo necesitas saber es solo que quieres controlar mi vida; y ya no puedes hacerlo ya no desde lo que me dijiste en la terraza del hotel

––A que te refieres Bill

––Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, y ya estoy cansado de esto nos vemos en la tarde adiós

Bill cerró el teléfono sin darle la oportunidad de contestar a Tom, no quería escuchar más su voz y sus palabras; ya le habían ocasionado demasiado daño.

––Oye Bill estas bien?

––Descuida ya estoy acostumbrado a que me quiera controlar

––Si tu lo dices, pero bueno al menos ya sabe que te vas a demorar y por que no le dijiste que estabas conmigo

––Por que yo lo conozco, si lo hago entonces tendría que llevarte para que lo conozcas; siempre pone el teatro de hermano mayor

––Por eso no hay problema, además algún rato debe enterarse sobre nuestras prácticas

––Lo sé…..

––Si quieres esta tarde cuando te deje en el hotel entro contigo y hablo con Tom

––Sabes no es necesario, no tengo cinco años como para que me lleves de la mano a mi habitación y conozcas a mi hermano

––Jajaja siempre tan dramático Bill, es solo una sugerencia si no quieres pues no pasa nada y ya

––Lo voy a pensar

Llegaron al estudio y subieron corriendo por los pasillos dejando a más de uno con la interrogante de que hacían los dos juntos; ahí si sabían quienes eran ellos dos.

Entraron por la puerta que les indicaron y juntos buscaban a Dave para indicarle que ya estaban ahí; aunque el manager solo esperaba a uno de los dos.

––Dave…..ya llegamos

El manager regresó a ver al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz como era eso de que ya llegaron si el único que debía hacerlo era Damián

––Ahhh hola chicos; Bill como así por aquí, su sesión de fotos es mañana

––Lo se Dave estoy acompañando a Damián

––Por lo que veo se quedaron hasta tarde practicando

––Algo así; ahora si me dices donde tengo que ir

––Si ve a la puerta del fondo para que te puedas cambiar mientras yo me quedo con Bill

––Te parece si nos sentamos Bill necesito hablar contigo

––De acuerdo

––Ya hablé con la gente de la disquera sobre el trato que hicimos y están de acuerdo tienen un mes para su presentación, y ahora cuéntame que tal les fue ayer

––……Bien Dave, vimos nuestras presentaciones en busca de las fallas y cantamos un poco para descubrir lo que estamos haciendo mal

––Y bien que pasó?

––No te puedo dar los detalles pero ya esta todo en camino, ahora que ya sabemos una que otra falla yo creo que las podremos arreglar sin problema

––Me alegro por que no quisiera suspender los conciertos; además te tengo una noticia; hemos decidido que las dos bandas van a ir de gira juntas

––como es eso?

––Fácil, para no interrumpir sus ensayos van a presentarse en las mismas cuidades pero en diferentes días

––Y ya lo sabe Damián?

––No, esperaba decírselo al final de la sesión, pero si quieres puedes decírselo tu

––Ok, yo se lo diré

Antes de iniciar la sesión Damián presentó a Bill con el resto de la banda, ya que no se conocían formalmente; como todos eran de las mismas edades encontraron varias cosas en común y empezaron a llevarse muy bien.

La sesión pasó sin mayores novedades, Bill por su parte miraba con atención hacia donde se encontraba Damián mientras observaba las diferentes tomas en la computadora; debía reconocerlo las tomas eran muy buenas.

––Bueno Damián como llegaste tarde debes esperar para las tomas individuales

––Lo sé y descuida no tengo nada más planeado para hoy

­Esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos el cambio de escenario; cuando todo estuvo listo Damián se acomodó en el centro del estudio para comenzar con su sesión

––Oye Bill que te parece si te tomas una foto con Damián, ya sabes las podríamos utilizar para publicidad de las dos bandas; estoy seguro que los dos saldrían bien

––No lo sé Dave, mira la ropa que traigo puesta

––Si es por eso no te preocupes, ve al camerino y toma ropa de Damián; los dos deben ser de la misma talla

––Voy si primero le preguntas, es su sesión de fotos

––Lo haré, mientras tanto ve cambiándote

Bill se dirigió hacia el sitio que Dave le indicó mientras el manager hablaba con Damián acerca de la idea de las fotos en conjunto

––Damián quisieras tomarte unas fotos con Bill; es para publicidad de las bandas

––que dice él?

––Esta de acuerdo si tu lo estas, en estos momentos debe estar saliendo del camerino, tomó prestada unas prendas tuyas para la sesión

––Si es así yo no tengo problema

––Todo listo entonces

Bill salió del camerino rumbo al estudio, se sentía nervioso nunca antes se había tomado fotos con otra persona que no fuera su hermano; pero no podía demostrarlo que pensaría Damián y su manager si lo veían así.

Caminó hasta el centro del lugar donde se encontraba Damián junto con el fotógrafo para darles unas guías sobre las nuevas fotos.

––Bueno muchachos de espaldas y giren su rostro hacia la cámara

––Bien bien….Bill podrías apegarte un poco más

El menor estaba muy inseguro sobre aquello, no por que no quisiera sino por lo que aquel roce le provocaba

––Ahora de frente mirándose el uno al otro

Si existía el infierno Bill estaba seguro que era en ese lugar, como podía torturarlo así el fotógrafo acaso no se daba cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba

––Y la última foto… Damián podrías colocar tu brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bill

Ahora si estaba seguro de que iba a morir en ese lugar, como podría sonreír si la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo internamente; mientras sentía el brazo recorrerle los hombros literalmente su sangre se congelaba.

––_Un poco más solo un poco más Bill tu puedes aguanta…._

––Ok todo listo

––_Al fin se acabó_

––Buen trabajo muchachos ya están listos pueden retirarse….ah y Bill no olvides su sesión es mañana

Fueron las últimas palabras de manager antes de salir del lugar dejando a los dos solos en el estudio.

––Bill….Bill…..nenita reacciona de una vez!!

––Ahhh si si disculpa que me decías?

––Sabes he notado que la mayor parte del tiempo te pasas en otro lado

––No se que me pasa tal vez estoy cansado eso es todo

––Ojalá y sea eso por que ya me estas dando miedo

Estaban a punto de entrar al camerino por sus cosas cuando el resto de la banda les encontró

––Oye Damián vamos a comer algo quieren venir

––Espera Kami……Bill vamos?

––Si estoy muerto de hambre

––Ya lo escuchaste, vamos por nuestras cosas y nos vemos en la salida

**Un capítulo más de la historia la actualizaré la semana que viene pero no tan seguido voy a ponerme al día con los otros fics.**

**Nos vemos, ya saben dudas o algo me avisan; yo estoy gustosa de responder a sus inquietudes.**


	12. Tom te presento a

––Oye Bill; no crees que es mucha comida?

––Ummmm….nop; además no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer

––Ok, ok pero si no avanzas todo te puedo ayudar

––Gracias por la oferta pero estoy seguro que si lo haré

Todos alrededor de la mesa empezaron a reír mientras veían la cara de preocupación en el rostro de Damián; y la de felicidad en la de Bill; nunca antes había visto a nadie comer tanto y ser tan delgado.

El ambiente era relajado justo lo que los dos necesitaban después de la charla de la noche; para el menor de los gemelos siempre fue un problema sentirse cómodo en compañía de otras personas y más si su hermano no estaba a su lado; pero con Damián y el resto de su banda no fue difícil.

––Bueno Bill déjame decirte que ha sido un placer el conocerte; siempre veíamos tus presentaciones o las entrevistas y pensábamos que eras un buen chico y resulta que es verdad

––……ah….gracias Kami

––No lo creo Bill Kaulitz está avergonzado

Y en verdad sobre la cara del menor se encontraba un ligero sonrojo; le parecía estúpido que siempre que le decían un cumplido se ponía así; cualquiera pensaría que él ya debería de estar acostumbrado a eso pero no era así

––No me molestes Damián–– fue la respuesta de Bill pero no denotaba malestar en su voz al contrario se podía percibir la risa que se encontraba detrás de sus palabras

––No pero en serio Bill ha sido un gusto el conocerte ojalá nos podamos ver en Alemania cuando regresemos todos de la gira

––Yo creo que nos vamos a ver antes; tengo un anuncio de parte de Dave

––Un anuncio…..

––Aja; con tantas prisas olvidé decirles que nuestras bandas van a realizar el resto de la gira juntas

––En verdad…..eso si es una gran noticia; siempre he querido hablar con tu hermano sobre los acordes; ya sabes como los dos somos los guitarristas

––Si te entiendo y si quieres cuando estemos con él te lo presento; estoy seguro que le encantará tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre sus guitarras

––Oye tierra llamando a Damián; hermano que te sucede de repente te quedaste muy callado con la noticia

––……Que…….no pasa nada solo estaba un poco distraído, es todo

––Si lo que digas

Bill notó la mirada que Damián le dirigió; y no pudo descifrarla; era una mezcla de alegría y temor; igual que lo que él sintió cuando Dave le dio la noticia unas horas antes; sería posible que Damián sintiera lo mismo……a lo mejor todo era solo suposiciones suyas

––Bueno muchachos nos vamos; debemos empacar

––Entonces nos vemos en el hotel

––Ahh antes de olvidarme; en la noche vamos a ir a una disco; quieren venir?

––Gracias por la invitación pero no creo que sea buena idea; mañana tengo una sesión de fotos y mi banda ya debe extrañarme

––Y tu Damián?

––……umm no lo sé; te llamo luego ok

––Ok

El resto de la banda se despidió dejándolos solos en la mesa; ninguno quería mencionar nada que los pudiera llevar de regreso a enfrentar la realidad; pero eventualmente tendrían que hacerlo

––Bill, te parece si te llevo al hotel; estoy seguro que tu hermano sigue preocupado

––Si, creo que lo mejor es regresar; y como dijo Kami debemos empacar

––Tal parece que estaremos de regreso a los conciertos

––Tienes razón; pero al menos debemos practicar un poco mientras estamos solos, no te parece?

––Podemos hacerlo en el camino de regreso al hotel; que tal si cantamos cualquier cosa que pongan en la radio?

––Estupendo

Los dos subieron al coche de Damián y se pusieron en camino para el hotel de Bill; el viaje fue muy tranquilo; los dos se turnaban para cantar cualquier cosa que pusieran en la radio y que ellos conocieran

––Bueno y los dejamos con otro éxito; de la afamada banda Tokio Hotel…….Monsoon

––Que te parece; voy a escuchar mientras cantas tu propia canción

––Tengo una mejor idea

Bill apagó la radio y se acomodó en el asiento de manera que estaba frente a frente con Damián; cerró sus ojos y empezó a cantar

Su voz sonaba diferente; estaba llena de emoción; como cuando se paraba frente a miles de personas y cerraba sus ojos y se encerraba en su mundo donde la letra tenía un sentido más profundo y podía escuchar la melodía que inundaba su cuerpo

Damián no creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos; esa era la verdadera voz de Bill; no la que se encuentra en los Cds sino la que un artista deja libre cuando se encuentra conectado con sus sentimientos

Al finalizar la canción los dos estaban en silencio; pero no uno incómodo sino uno que les permitía reflexionar sobre las cosas que pasaban por sus mentes

––Bill….déjame decirte que eso fue sublime; al fin pude escuchar tu verdadera voz y es mucho más hermosa de lo que me imaginé

––……en serio?

––Si te juro que es verdad; deberías dejarla salir más a menudo

––Es que no se como; nadie a parte de Tom la había escuchado antes; ya sabes siempre estoy cantando para los conciertos; las grabaciones; incluso en shows en vivo pero no logro que suene así; solo cuando estoy totalmente relajado es que puedo lograr que salga

––Es una pena que la gente no pueda escucharla….pero yo creo que si recuperas la fe en ti puedes lograr el dominio sobre tu voz

––Lo intentaré

––Mira ya llegamos……

––Oye quieres subir?; así puedo presentarte al resto de la banda

––Jaja a mi no me engañas; lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te regañen; pero acepto tu oferta subo contigo

––No tengo miedo

––Eso dile a las cámaras; yo se que si…..eres un pequeño bebé miedoso

––No es verdad

––Si que lo es…….mira ya estamos en tu piso….

––Oh Dios

––Jajaja ya ves que tenía razón……estás muerto de miedo; pero descuida yo me encargo de explicar todo

Damián se puso frente a la puerta de Tom; al menor le pareció que así sería mejor lo que no sabía era que detrás de esa puerta no solo estaba su hermano sino también Gustav y Georg

Dos golpes fueron suficientes para que el mayor se encuentre frente a la puerta y la abra sin imaginarse lo que se encontraría al hacerlo

––Si…….Ahh eres tú

––Hola Tom; no estoy seguro si me recuerdas pero por la cara que tienes puedo apostar que si; soy…..

––Ahh hola Damián que tal como así por aquí

––Hola Georg, Gustav…….vine a traerles algo que les pertenece

––Algo que nos pertenece??

––Aja……..Bill puedes salir; no pasa nada

A sus palabras el cantante prácticamente salió de la espalda de Damián para colocarse alado de él; y frente a la mirada expectante de su hermano

––Se puede saber donde estabas; casi me matas del susto cuando no llegaste al hotel en la noche

––Yo….. las palabras del cantante parecían haberse esfumado en su garganta; de repente se sentía mareado y con ganas de correr a su habitación y no salir en un mes

––Tom no hay necesidad para que lo trates así; déjame y te explico el por que

––No!! Yo quiero escuchar de su boca el por que

––Tom tranquilízate y déjalos pasar; o quieres que todo el hotel se entere

Sin mucha gana Tom se movió a un lado permitiendo que tanto Damián como su hermano ingresen en la habitación; los dos se sentaron en uno de los sillones; pero más parecía que lo hicieron en el banquillo de los acusados por las miradas que recibían

––Y bien…..

––Primero Bill estuvo conmigo anoche

––Cont…. Tom no pudo continuar más allá; debido a que Damián levantó una de sus manos en señal de silencio y por que no estaba seguro por algún motivo de querer escuchar el resto de la historia

––Déjame continuar por favor; él estaba conmigo por que estabamos practicando con nuestras voces

––Y a que se debe eso? Pasa algo malo Bill?

––No es nada malo Gustav; solo que Dave piensa que tenemos unos problemas y decidió que lo mejor es que practicáramos los dos unas cuantas veces para ayudarnos

––A que problemas se refiere?

––Solo unas pequeñas dificultades que la disquera piensa que pueden interferir con los conciertos; así que nos propusieron un trato

––Trato? Esto está muy sospechoso

––No tiene nada de malo Georg; solo debemos practicar durante un mes y presentarnos frente a los ejecutivos para que evalúen el progreso y si no……

––y si no que Bill

––Si no mejoramos suspenden la gira y debemos regresar a Alemania para tomar clases con un profesor de canto

El silencio reinó en la habitación tras la confesión de los dos; la noticia era perturbadora por decir poco; como podían suspender la gira; que les dirían a sus fans; la prensa los haría pedazos con las historias que se inventarían

–-Ahora ya saben el motivo por el cual debemos estar juntos…….ya saben para mejorar

––Yo nunca pensé que Bill tenía problemas siempre lo he escuchado igual

––Yo también––fueron los comentarios por parte de los Gs

––Es que ese no es mi problema; no he perdido la fuerza en mi voz solo que suena un poco diferente; Dave dice que suena vacía

––Tom que piensas?

––No lo sé la noticia……..

––Pero como van a practicar si las dos bandas están en gira?

–-Esa es otra parte Gustav

––Dave nos dijo esta mañana que las dos bandas van a viajar juntas; para darnos oportunidades de hacerlo

––Si nosotros nos presentaremos un día y al siguiente lo harán ustedes; y así nos iremos alternando

––Por mi esta bien y no creo que los demás tengan problemas

––Tom??

––Si si lo que sea; pero Bill no puedes desaparecer así debes decirme donde estás

––Siento no estar de acuerdo con eso Tom; tu hermano ya está grande y puede hacer lo que desee sin tener que darte cuentas a ti

––Discúlpame pero yo soy el hermano mayor de Bill así que puedo decidir sobre él

––Pero solo por diez minutos y eso no te da derecho a tratarlo como si tuviera cinco años

––Y tu quien te crees!! Yo conozco a Bill de toda mi vida mientras que tú solo unos días y ya te crees con derecho de opinar

Damián estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió la mano de Bill sobre su brazo; regresó a ver silenciosamente el rostro del cantante que se encontraba rojo de la furia

––Basta ya!! Es suficiente ustedes dos; deben entender algo no soy ningún niño indefenso que deben proteger o defender; ni ningún trofeo que exhibir; estoy arto de que todo el mundo opine sobre mi vida y lo que es bueno para mí; es MI VIDA y yo soy el único que decido que hacer está claro?

––Pero Bill……

––Pero nada; todos deben aceptar que estamos en esto por las buenas o las malas; nadie quiere que la disquera suspenda la gira ya sabemos lo que eso significaría; un suicidio comercial; así que debemos aguantar lo que podamos para salir adelante

Todos los presentes asintieron con sus cabezas nadie quería seguir discutiendo con Bill

––Ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi cuarto; debemos empacar y estoy muy cansado

El menor salió del lugar lanzando la puerta detrás de si; todos estaban congelados en sus lugares; y Tom en lo único que podía pensar era que desde ese momento en adelante no podría hacer otra cosa que odiar a Damián; y sintió como los celos se apoderaban de cada fibra de su ser al enterarse que su hermano debía pasar con él cada maldito día durante un mes…….un mes que sería su perdición

**Bueno aquí está la continuación como ven las cosas se están complicando un poco más ahora que empezó el enfrentamiento entre los dos; y que Tom ya está reconociendo que los celos están haciendo su aparación**

**Nos vemos ya saben cualquier cosa me dejan un review; sus sugerencias son bienvenidas me ayudan a mejorar la historia**


	13. Dimensión Desconocida

––Tal parece que Bill empezó con sus dramas otra vez

––Hey Georg no digas eso

––Es la verdad Gustav

–-Lo sé…… pero esta ocasión tiene razón

Damián no podía ocultar su sentimiento de culpa al igual que Tom los dos se habían comportado como unos niños caprichosos solo para demostrar quien tenía más poder sobre Bill; tratándolo como un objeto y no como una persona.

––Muchachos si ven a Bill díganle que lo siento mucho que hablamos en la mañana; debo regresar a mi hotel el avión sale temprano

––Ok, si nos hace caso le damos tu recado

––Ahh y un gusto habernos encontrado otra vez

––Descuida que tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos unas cuantas veces

––Jaja lo sé; tal vez en la próxima puedan conocer al resto de mi banda

––Estaría bien; no todos los días podemos viajar con otras personas que compartan nuestros intereses

––Entonces nos vemos

Damián salió del lugar sin más demora, pensó en pasar por la habitación de Bill y pedirle disculpas pero supuso que estaría muy enojado como para escucharle así que lo mejor sería esperar un poco a que se calme; Tom por su parte guiado por los celos y la culpa se dirigió hacia el mini bar y tomó una cerveza; tal vez así podría dejar de pensar tanto.

––Tom….Tom

––Qué!!

––Ya sabes lo que debes hacer; piensa que Bill debe estar muy estresado por esta situación; nosotros jamás pensamos que algo estaba mal y mira que lo que nos acaba de decir es algo grave; todo depende de él ahora

––Si lo sé; depende de él y de ese estúpido

––Y ahora que te sucede con Damián

––Nada

––No seas mentiroso; no me digas que estas molesto por que Bill ahora ya no va a estar junto a ti todo el tiempo

––No

––Tom….

––Solo un poco

––Uff cuando te pones así es imposible conversar; mejor vamos a descansar todos; mañana tenemos sesión de fotos

––Si es lo mejor; y Tom por favor trata de arreglar las cosas quieres

––Si mamá

––Vamos Gustav dejémoslo solo; tal parece que necesita tiempo para pensar

Los Gs salieron de la habitación dejando a Tom solo en ese lugar; y no es que le importara eso; debía pensar en la manera de disculparse con Bill; y nada mejor que ir a su habitación.

Tomó su tarjeta y salió al pasillo hacia la habitación que estaba junto a la suya; dio unos cuantos golpes esperando respuesta pero nada; luego recordó la tarjeta extra que le dio Dave en caso de que pasara algo con Bill; corrió a su habitación y la tomó de su maleta.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su hermano indeciso entre volver a golpear o abrir la maldita puerta de una sola vez

––Por que estoy tan nervioso no es como si antes no hubiéramos peleado–– pero Tom estaba seguro que esta vez era diferente; algo en él estaba despertando y le indicaba que Bill ahora ya no solo era su hermano.

Se decidió a abrirla sin esperar un solo minuto más; introdujo la tarjeta y la puerta dejó ver a través de la oscuridad de la habitación una silueta que se movía entre las maletas y la cama; Tom sonrió aún en los momentos más estresantes Bill encontraba la manera de arreglar sus cosas; era lo único que le relajaba.

––Bill?

––Tom que haces aquí, vete

––No, debo hablar antes contigo

––Pues yo no quiero hacerlo; y de dónde sacaste la llaves de mi habitación— Bill estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Tom y él podía sentir la furia que irradiaba de ellos

––Me las dio Dave

––Ja valiente manager que tengo entregando las llaves de mi habitación como si fueran caramelos

––No digas eso Bill; solo YO tengo el duplicado

––Qué tranquilidad saber que TU tienes mis llaves; que tal si estoy ocupado; no puedes entrar así como si nada

––Antes no te importaba

––Tú lo has dicho antes……ahora vete que estoy arreglando mis cosas

––No me iré sin hablar contigo……

––Como quieras puedes quedarte aunque a tu noviecita no creo que le agrade que pases la noche viendo como tu hermano arregla sus cosas

––Ella no esta aquí

––Ah si y que le pasó–– La voz de Bill no denotaba enojo sino cansancio; acaso uno podía llegar al límite tan pronto

––Fue al aniversario de sus padres en Alemania

Bill continuó con su tarea en completo silencio; al menos ahora si podría arreglar bien sus ropas y no como la última vez; además estaba muy estresado pensando en tantas cosas y poniendo sus sentimientos en orden como para pensar en la novia de su hermano

Tom estaba ahora sentado al filo de la cama de Bill; su mente no le daba tregua; acaso ese secreto que tenía escondido de todos incluso de su gemelo estaba saliendo a la superficie después de tantos años

––Bill lo siento

––No tienes de que

––Si y lo sabes bien; últimamente me he comportado como un idiota…..pero es solo que estoy…….

––Tienes razón te has comportado como un idiota y ya no quiero hablar de eso; ya tuvimos esta conversación antes lo recuerdas

––Si lo recuerdo bien–– Ahora si Tom sabía que sus palabras pesaban más y que debía escogerlas con mucho cuidado sino su cerebro le traicionaría y diría las palabras que tanto miedo le provocaban desde hace tantos años; cuando empezó a tomar conciencia de la forma en la que veía realmente a su gemelo

––Bill no quiero pelear más; estoy cansado de pretender que estoy enojado contigo todo el tiempo cuando en verdad solo estoy preocupado por ti

––Yo tampoco Tom; pero no puedo evitarlo cuando te comportas así; un día me dices que salga, que disfrute de la vida y al otro me sales con que no puedo hacerlo; además lo de Damián es…….–– Bill no pudo hablar más allá; qué era Damián para él; una aventura, una forma de torturar a Tom y de paso a él mismo; o algo más……

––Ya lo sé solo trabajo verdad?–– Tom formuló la pregunta más por instinto que por conciencia; ni siquiera quería escuchar la respuesta

––Mira Tom no puedo engañarme más; algo que va más allá de mi voluntad ha estado sucediendo durante este tiempo; mi voz…….está perdida

––…Pero Bill yo te escucho igual

Esas palabras calaron profundamente en el cantante haciendo que su corazón prácticamente se detuviera en ese instante como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar; acaso Tom, su hermano, su gemelo no podía ver lo mal que estaba; su voz no era el espejo en el cual se reflejaba todo su dolor por el rechazo de él.

Si el mayor no notaba la diferencia ya que importaba; eso quería decir que su vínculo no era el mismo; antes con solo mirarse sabían si el otro estaba bien o mal; ahora ya no, ni siquiera el escuchar su voz era suficiente para que Tom se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba

––Tu…piensas en verdad que todo sigue igual….

––Si; por que habría de cambiar algo

––……Tienes razón; por que cambiaría algo

El menor continuó con su tarea anterior; lo hacía por inercia; no podía creerlo pero tampoco podía quebrantarse frente a su gemelo; si para Tom todo estaba igual Bill le daría el gusto de aparentar que el mundo giraba de la misma manera.

Bill sabía que la temida despedida había llegado a su puerta; y que debía de hacerlo en más de una manera; debía decirle adiós a su hermano.

––Bill? En que piensas

­­––……en nada importante; Tom tienes mi perdón y la promesa de que no volveremos a pelear ahora por favor puedes salir? Es que tengo una cosa pendiente

––Algo pendiente?

––Si, descuida no es nada malo; solo estoy cansado

––Bill puedo pedirte algo?

––……Depende

––Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo…..

Si antes Bill no murió con un infarto ahora si lo iba a hacer; como demonios se le ocurría a Tom pedirle eso y más después de sus palabras

––Se que es muy raro esto; pero quiero que por una noche todo sea como antes, cuando éramos niños y dormíamos juntos sin ninguna razón; lo recuerdas Bill?

––……claro que si; pero dudo mucho que las cosas sean como antes; no crees que estarías más cómodo en tu cama

––Vamos Bill; una noche antes de que regrese Amy

––……solo una noche……

––Entonces es un si?

––Si

––Regreso enseguida voy por mis cosas

––Claro, ve

La quijada de Bill cayó contra el piso; que había pasado en ese día…. parecía la dimensión desconocida; primero se levanta en el cuarto de Damián durmiendo prácticamente encima de él; luego regresa y tiene una pelea monumental con los dos; hace unos momentos Tom le destroza el corazón y en pocos segundos su gemelo va a estar de regreso para dormir junto con él……acaso el mundo se volvió loco durante la noche o él estaba listo para el pabellón psiquiátrico

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le trajo de regreso a la realidad; o al menos en la que él estaba obligado a permanecer

––_Como diablos voy a organizar mi mente si todo el mundo se la pasa metido en mi vida; será que debo sacar una cita con mi cerebro para poder sentarme con él y de una vez por todas encontrarle sentido a todo este circo––_era el pensamiento de Bill mientras veía como su gemelo se acomodaba plácidamente en su cama que ahora era de los dos

––Y bien; no te vas a cambiar?

––Ahh….si claro…….

Definitivamente sería una noche muy muy larga…..

**Lamento la demora pero estoy en medio de unos cuantos problemitas que espero se solucionen rápido para continuar con la historia**

**Nos vemos bye**


	14. La Despedida?

**Una pequeña aclaración los pensamientos están en comillas**

De ninguna manera Bill se iba a cambiar ahí en medio de la habitación; era verdad ese día había sido de locos pero todavía le quedaba un poco de voluntad en el cuerpo; tomó sus cosas y se fue en dirección al baño ante la mirada confundida de su gemelo.

––No te vas a cambiar aquí que te sucede?

––Nada, solo quiero quitarme el maquillaje es todo…

"Mentira que maquillaje ni que nada; solo no quiero que me veas" era el pensamiento de Bill mientras cerraba la puerta

Una vez adentro aprovechó para abrir la llave del agua fría y mojarse la cara como si no hubiera un mañana; tal vez así lograría calmarse un poco y prepararse para el final….por que eso era la despedida que tanto temía pero que al mismo tiempo necesitaba

Mientras tanto Tom estaba afuera en la cama mirando al techo de la habitación pensando en la manera de engañarse mentalmente una vez más como lo venía haciendo hace algunos años

"Esta vez no es diferente a las demás; si bien Bill está enojado conmigo por hacerme el idiota y decirle que solo lo veo como mi hermano; estoy seguro que se le pasará como siempre; ¿por que esta vez va a ser diferente?; no hay nadie capaz de alejarlo de mi…..

mi pequeño hermano siempre será mio…."

Pero como dicen por ahí "una mentira dicha mil veces no se hace verdad" y el engañarse es más fácil que aceptar los hechos; esa es la condición humana; nuestra protección mental ante las cosas que no podemos procesar adecuadamente

Bill terminó de cambiarse y aprovechó que su rostro estaba mojado para pasarse una toalla por encima y retirar el maquillaje; solo así su mentira se mantendría

Abrió la puerta y con pasos inseguros se acercó a la cama; no tenía sueño; tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder si se acercaba mucho a Tom; tal vez su gemelo no sentía lo mismo que él pero aún así el cantante no podría controlarse si había la más mínima señal de provocación

Pero al fin tuvo que darse por vencido se vería raro si se quedaba dormido ahí parado así que lo mejor sería aceptar las cosas como son y acostarse en su lado de la cama

––Quieres ver algo; creo que debe haber alguna película?

––Como quieras, con que no sea una de esas películas románticas que tanto te gustan por mi esta bien

––Descuida eso es lo último que quiero ver

Bill tomó el control en sus manos temblorosas; tenía que haber algo bueno en la televisión; o al menos algo decente en que mantener su mente ocupada; por suerte estaban pasando un capítulo de su serie favorita Scrubs; aunque con subtítulos pero ya que más daba; era eso o ver a su gemelo; la primera opción era más apetecible en esos momentos

––Bill te sientes bien, estás un poco tenso

––Yo tenso….naaa estoy solo un poco distraído; ya sabes por lo de Dave

––Umm; si no me parece justo el trato que hiciste con él…

––Pues no tenía muchas alternativas; cancelar la gira esta fuera de discusión

––Lo sé pero tampoco debió forzarte a practicar con ese tipo; ni siquiera lo conocemos

Un silencio invadió la habitación; si bien las palabras de Tom eran ciertas ya que el trato con Dave fue una imposición; y Bill al inicio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso; pero decir que ahora Damián era un extraño no le parecía justo al menor; no después de la conversación que tuvieron

––Y piensas seguir con las prácticas?–– Tom preguntó con una serenidad fingida aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de los celos

––Claro; ya sabes que en un mes tengo la reunión con la gente de la disquera; y si no cumplo con el trato todo termina y estaremos de regreso en Alemania en el próximo avión

Ahora era Tom él que no podía hablar; no le caía en gracia para nada que su gemelo esté a solas con Damián

––Pues si es así yo te acompaño entonces

––Acompañarme a donde?

––A donde va a ser pues a las prácticas

––No eso si que no Tom; además no creo que a tu noviecita le haga mucha gracia; recuerda que si tu estas aquí conmigo es por que ella está lejos

––Eso no tiene nada que ver

––Te equivocas Tom; tiene que ver en TODO; y sabes no estoy de humor para ver más televisión mejor vamos a dormir que tenemos sesión de fotos mañana y no quiero salir con ojeras…..además tu no entiendes nada

"Ahí es donde te equivocas Bill; entiendo todo a la perfección y ni que se crea demasiado ese Damián; él no es nadie y no puede alejarte de mi"

––Buenas noches

––Bill?

––Buenas noches Tom

––Bill?

––Qué….

––No te enojes; solo lo hago por que me preocupas; eres mi hermano menor y….

––y nada Tom; solo soy menor por diez minutos no diez años así que deja de tratarme como un bebé y ya duérmete que a tu hermanito no le va a pasar nada

"Después de que tú te encargaste de destrozar mi corazón en mil pedazos; ya nadie puede causarme daño alguno"

––Esta bien; buenas noches Bill

Alrededor de media hora ninguno de los dos podía dormir; Bill ya no estaba enojado con Tom; ahora su corazón estaba ocupado por otro sentimiento el de decepción; él jamás pensó que su hermano fuera tan ciego; como para no darse cuenta de que con solo una palabra el menor estaría a sus pies; pero ya basta de sufrir ahora era el momento preciso para despedirse de él……era el momento de terminar con su tortura auto impuesta

Se movió ligeramente en la cama y su mirada se posó sobre el rostro de su hermano aunque estaba oscuro Bill podía ver las facciones de su gemelo; se las sabía de memoria; esperó pacientemente hasta que vio que su respiración fuera superficial y constante eso le indocaba que estaba dormido y no habría riesgo de que le escuchara

"Tom tu siempre estarás en mi corazón; fuiste lo primero que conocí y que amé; pero tu nunca me has visto de la misma manera; para ti solo soy tu hermano, tu gemelo y nada más y tal vez eso sea lo mejor; así no deberás sufrir con las miradas acusadoras de los demás; por eso aunque mi alma se destroce debo despedirme de ti; y desearte que seas felíz mientras yo trataré de encontrar mi propio camino"

Después de susurrar estas palabras cerca de los labios de Tom; Bill se aventuró a depositar un beso sobre ellos; se sentían tan dulces y tibios como los había imaginado siempre; y sin notarlo sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar dando paso al lenguaje del alma; se retiró rápidamente ya que si las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del mayor este se despertaría y eso era lo último que quería.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de sus manos; sabía que la despedida sería difícil pero lo pero sería verlo día a día y no poder hacer nada.

El menor se colocó en el lado de su cama para poder dormir un poco; ya eran algunas noches que no podía hacerlo; tal vez el cansancio lo guiaría hacia ese lugar donde los pensamientos se vuelven nada

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Tom se levantó con una extraña sensación en sus labios; había tenido el sueño más loco; el menor le había susurrado unas palabras que no las recordaba bien pero el sentimiento seguía metido en su pecho; esas palabras le sonaban a despedida pero no como podía suceder eso; y lo más extraño es que juraría que sintió un beso; le supo tan dulce, tan relajante; pero eso tampoco podría ser verdad o si…..

Se giró suavemente para mirar a su gemelo; se veía como un ángel bajo la luz tenue de la luna; y no pudo evitar preguntarle suavemente a su oído; en una voz casi inaudible para los mortales

"Bill te quedarías para siempre conmigo?"

Y solo unos segundos después el menor sonreía y colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom; y esa fue la respuesta silenciosa que necesitaba y volvió a susurrarle

"Entonces para siempre juntos"

Lo que Tom no sabía es que ese para siempre estaba a punto de llegar a un final abrupto; él no sabía que aquel sueño que lo despertó no era nada más que una cruel realidad y que si bien el menor en su estado de inconciencia le correspondió no era necesariamente lo que obtendría cuando este se despertara; el corazón y la mente son dos entidades diferentes no siempre lo que se quiere es lo que se obtiene; y Tom lo descubriría…..

**10 am**

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Bill; miró el reloj que estaba en su lado de la cama para ver bien la hora; suspiró no era muy temprano pero quien podría ser; según Dave la sesión sería para la una y eso le daba tiempo de dormir una media hora más por lo menos antes de que Saki llegara a despertarlo

Nuevamente los sonidos le sacaron de su estado de obnubilación; se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano y sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría le hubiera caído desde el cielo cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior se instalaron en su cabeza

––Ya voy un momento–– Se levantó de la cama como si esta se estuviera incendiando; no quería pasar ni un minuto más alli; no lo soportaría

Dios unos cuantos pasos hacia el lugar y dio la vuelta a la manija de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba; su rostro se quedó sin color excepto por sus mejillas que estaban rojas

––Tú…pero como–– Y sin más cerró la puerta de un solo golpe y fue corriendo hasta el baño del lugar; se miró en el espejo y tomó el cepillo para acomodarse un poco el cabello

Desde el baño escuchó que los golpes en la puerta se reanudaban; y salió corriendo nuevamente no quería que Tom se despierte y mucho menos que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta se diera cuenta de que su gemelo estaba en la cama; si fuera él no pensaría nada bueno…..

Dio un giro a la puerta y salió de la habitación casi empujando a la persona que estaba al otro lado; para colocarse frente a frente y levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos

––Qué haces aquí

––Bill yo….

––Si tu….

––Vine a pedirte perdón

Bill no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando; acaso estaba alucinando aquello

––Repítelo….–– fue más como una orden pero ya que importaba si con eso podría darle una respuesta a sus inquietudes; y Damián aceptó gustoso no se iría de ahí sin lograr que el menor le disculpara

––Bill yo vine a pedirte perdón; me siento muy mal por lo que pasó ayer con tu hermano pero debes entender que él tampoco me la puso muy fácil que digamos

Durante un minuto el cantante permaneció en completo silencio tratando de digerir las palabras en su cerebro; y al mismo tiempo quería formular una respuesta; por fin se decidió a hablar

––Si….te entiendo y debes saber que no le digo esto muy a menudo a la gente así que no te acostumbres pero….estás perdonado; ahhh y antes de que te emociones mucho no es tan fácil conseguir mi perdón pero me tomaste por sorpresa así que tienes por esta primera y última vez el beneficio de la duda

––Gracias en verdad y te prometo que no voy a necesitar de una segunda vez por que pienso portarme bien y no necesitarla

––Y bien ahora dime como es que estas aquí si tu avión salía hace unas horas

––Y lo hizo; el resto de la banda está camino a Roma; yo….pues decidí quedarme…..por ti…no quería irme sin conseguir tu perdón

––Te quedaste por mi?–– Bill le preguntó en un tono inseguro; contrario a lo que todos pensaban el menor tenía problemas para aceptar que otros estaban dispuestos a hacer esas cosas por él aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a aquello pero todavía se le hacía difícil aceptarlo por completo

––Aja; aunque no fue fácil aceptar el regaño de Dave cuando me vio entrando al hotel; hubiera llegado antes pero él me detuvo

––Y ahora que piensas hacer? Qué te dijo Dave?

––Pues que debo esperar a que ustedes terminen con su sesión de fotos para ir en el mismo vuelo y encontrarme con mi banda allá; además estaba pensando ya que me perdonaste si quisieras ir a desayunar; no tuve tiempo de comer nada y estoy seguro que tu tampoco

––Ummm me parece una buena idea; solo dame un segundo ya regreso

––Pero….

Antes de que Damián pudiera continuar con su oración; Bill se metió a su habitación como un alma que lleva el diablo y empezó a sacar la ropa que había guardado con tanto cuidado el día anterior en sus maletas; pero eso no le importaba en estos momentos ya vería como empacar de nuevo; lo importante era arreglarse en el menor tiempo posible antes de que su hermano despertara y de que Damián golpeara la puerta

Se decidió por el primer pantalón y camiseta que vio; tomó una de sus chaquetas; sus gafas y su bolso y se fue al baño no iba a salir sin su maquillaje y sin peinarse; y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta

"Demonios me olvidé de todo; me vio sin maquillaje; oh diablos ahora que va a pensar de mi; como se me ocurre salir sin arreglarme"

Pero antes de que siguiera torturándose por no haberse arreglado mejor unos golpes en la puerta le dejaron saber que Damián estaba todavía afuera en el corredor; le abría hecho pasar pero y que pensaría él, que pensaría Tom; era una situación muy confusa; se dio una última mirada al espejo antes de salir nuevamente; al menos ahora si tenía su maquillaje y el cabello estaba alisado.

"Muy bien todo listo"

––Al fin pensé que te había pasado algo; cuando entraste estabas todo misterioso; te sucede algo?

––A mi, no nada solo que mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre por eso no te dejé pasar…..la verdad me daba vergüenza que la veas así

––Ok aunque en el futuro no debes sentirte así; te aseguro que mi habitación no esta mejor que la tuya

Bill rio ante el comentario de Damián; si supiera las verdaderas razones por las que no le dejó entrar

Se dirigieron al ascensor para dirigirse hacia la salida del hotel; habían decidido que lo mejor sería comer fuera así si Dave regresaba no podría torturar nuevamente a Damián

Mientras tanto Tom en la habitación se levantaba muy pesadamente; sentía un frío en la espalda que ya no le dejaba dormir; aquel escalofrío que te anuncia que algo malo está pasando y tu no sabes bien que es hasta que te ves forzado a enfrentarlo…..

**Siento mucho la demora, pero aquí esta la continuación; ya saben cualquier comentario; sugerencia, amenaza de muerte (jaja) en los reviews; y voy a tratar de actualizarla antes de entrar a clases de mi u; que es mas o menos en una semana.**

**Nos vemos bye**


End file.
